Taking Chances
by ZaynIsMyBeautifulKing6
Summary: The wedding has been over and everyone and everything went back to normal..well, not exactly. A week has past and has been nothing but eventful for Rocky. Talk about kissing your best-friend's ex step-sibling, and developing feelings for him. Rocky thought she was over Logan, but once he came back to Chicago they ended up secretly dating for two weeks. Talk about drama!
1. Chapter 1

-Rocky-

"Would you like anything Rocky?" Deuce asked.

"Uh..no, i'm fine." I mumbled. "You have been here for the past ten minutes, and all you are doing is eyeing the customers and shaking." I chuckled. "I'm just observing everything to see if it's fine, and i'm a bit cold." I rubbed my arms up and down as if I was really was cold, while he just looked at me puzzled. "Whatever." He walked past me and went back to the front. There was a very good reason why I was so nervous and i'm here at Crusty's, without CeCe. Georgia and Jeremy's wedding already past, but they ended up not getting in the first place and just stayed friends.

Meaning that Logan and CeCe wouldn't be step-siblings, which gave the chance of me being with him more greater than it was before. But after the wedding CeCe and I told each other that there wouldn't be anymore secrets, but I think I went against my word. "Thinking hard about something?" My head jerked up at the familiar voice and I was met up with Logan's dark brown eyes, and cheeky grin. "Where have you been? You were suppose to be here 10 minutes ago.." I asked. He hung his jacket on the back of his chair and held my hand. "I was on my way here, but Flynn wanted me to watch him play the tuba for five minutes straight." This has been happening more than usual. Logan and I would set up a date and there would always be a distraction. "I'm so tired of keeping this from CeCe and my brother..I just wish we could be together without being judged by everyone." I said and held my head down.

Logan sighed heavily and raised my hand up to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on it, causing my eyes to close. "I do too, Rocky..but you know if we ever open up about us they're just going to try to keep us away from each other, and I don't think I can handle that." Logan and I discussed the 'kiss' before the wedding weeks ago, but was also being bothered by my brother, Ty. Logan and Ty didn't get off on a good start when they were working on Flynn's cart for the derby last month and he doesn't want Logan and I in each other's presence, ever since he saw that kiss. "But Logan we have to do this for our sake. I'm finally with someone that i'm actually happy with, it's a good feeling." I said quietly. His lips curved into a smile and his hand cupped my cheek, instantly making my hand fall on top of his.

"I'm happy too Rocky, you're my girl." My cheeks turned the color scarlet at his words, making him chuckle. "We have been dating for two weeks now and you still blush when I say that." I shrugged. "It's nice to hear it." I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. I went to pull away, but he grabbed my waist and let the kiss linger.

"Mm, strawberry lip gloss." He winked. I giggled. "Shut up and eat this pizza, I paid good money for it." Logan playfully rolled his eyes and grabbed a slice of the pan. "Want some cheese?" He nodded and I handed him the cheese shaker. "Thanks ba-" His voice trailed off when the top of the shaker fell off, and a pile of cheese landed on his pizza. His face was priceless and made me laugh even harder than I expected. "I see you've been taking tips from Flynn." I nodded, still laughing. "I'm sorry baby, but I couldn't help it." Logan smirked at me, as I smiled at him.

"You're glad I like you.." Logan gave me a small peck on the lips, before shaking the cheese off his pizza.

"Oh..I sure am."

-CeCe-

"Rocky, it's me CeCe, I think I recall my best-friend agreeing to go shoe shopping with me later, but I see that you didn't remember! Call me back when you finish doing whatever." This was the third voice mail I left on Rocky's phone, where the heck can she be? I walked back in the living room to watch an episode of Friends, but ended up hearing the loud sound of a tuba. "Ugh, Flynn! Can't you play that stupid tuba somewhere else." He took his mouth off the instrument and placed it down. "I have to practice if I want to get the spot at school. Hey, aren't you suppose to be at the Lake Field mall?" I groaned. "Don't even mention it! Rocky was suppose to go with me, but she's nowhere to be found." Rocky has always been the responsible one and she always text or call me back whenever I try to contact her, but I feel like today she was shunning me out.

"I'm sure she's probably running errands. She wouldn't just ignore you..by the way, have you seen Logan?" I crossed my arms. "You do realize who you are asking?" It was silence for a bit. "Yeah, never mind." I nodded and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. "But he was here minutes ago and agree to watch me practice. He was here for about three minutes, and just left when I went in my bedroom to get my case." I rolled my eyes. "I told you not to hang out with little scooter, he would speed off anywhere at any time." I laughed at the joke, while Flynn just frowned. "You get it? Because a scooter is fast when y-" Flynn placed his hand on my mouth, immediately hushing me. "Now I know Rocky usually does this, but right now I think it was necessary for me to do it." I bit his hand, causing him to yelp and back away.

"Ow! But this adds up, you don't think Rocky and Logan are..together?" Flynn suggested. I tried to keep a straight face, but ended laughing real hard. Rocky and Logan together? Yeah, like that would ever happen. "Flynn this is reality, there is now way Rocky would be interested in that idiot." I scoffed. Flynn shrugged.  
"I don't know, they seem quite similar." I stood up this time. "Rocky isn't seeing Logan. Even if she was she would tell me, i'm not going to become paranoid by your exaggerated imagination." He just walked past me and grabbed his tuba. "I'm going downstairs on the steps to practice.." I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked past and went to grab the doorknob, but before he left he turned back around.

"And when i'm right, i'll be waiting for you to kiss my feet and take me to the ball pit down town." I threw a pillow at him, but he was already out the door. I sat back down on the couch and started to watch the Friends marathon, but Flynn's voice couldn't get out of my head. Logan has been pretty busy lately and so have Rocky, but they wouldn't be together..would they? It's probably a coincidence that they're both interested in a lot of things and aren't around that much. I didn't care that Logan wasn't around since I always shout hallelujah when he leaves my house, but Rocky was my best-friend and the last time we have ever hung out was two days ago. This wasn't like her.

Come on CeCe, you are listening to a 9 year old little boy..you have more sense than that. It's alright though, I'll just ask Rocky what's up at school tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Rocky-

"For the fifteenth time today CeCe, i'm sorry about yesterday." I said in exasperation. CeCe sighed heavily.

"I just don't understand why we've been so distanced lately, what's going on with you?" She questioned. I hate lying to her. But I really didn't want to stop seeing Logan. "I'm having a few problems with the family, i'm sure it would go back to normal quick." CeCe suddenly looked concerned. "Oh, please tell me your grandmother and your mom aren't brawling again." I chuckled at the memory.

"No, it isn't that serious.." I replied. "Oh okay, then I guess you can come over for dinner at mines tonight." She stated. "You invite me for dinner whenever your mom is cooking something absolutely terrible, or.." I didn't want to say the other reason, but from the way she slammed her locker i'm sure it's the latter. "Jeremy and my mom went out to a baseball game yesterday and now she's inviting them over for dinner, again. And I don't think I can deal with Logan for an hour." Her face held disgust as she mentioned Logan. "H-He isn't that bad." I stuttered. "Of course you would say that, you kissed the troll." CeCe snorted.

That was it. "He isn't a troll, he's a nice person!" I quickly covered my mouth when I realized what I just said, and CeCe's jaw hung open. "Since when do you defend little Scooter?" She crossed her arms. I nervously laughed. "I'm not defending him..I just think he isn't the person you think he is, if you would just get along." CeCe chuckled.

"I don't know what kind of magical spell Logan gave you when you kissed him, but me getting along with him isn't going to happen. And stop saying he's a nice person, it's gross."

"Whatever..i'll be there." She gave me a smile in satisfaction and walked past me to poetry class. The last time I joined the Jones for dinner with the Hunters Logan and CeCe kept their arguments limited, but now since their parents aren't married and they aren't step-siblings, they are capable of saying anything to each other. "I see you heard about the dinner." I turned around to see Logan coming around the corner. "I can't believe I agreed to go." I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, as he gave me a look of confusion. "Why so down about it? You get to see this face." He pointed to himself and shot me a wink, and this time I didn't even blush. When he saw I was being serious he grabbed my hand. "What's wrong, Rocky?" I shrugged.

"I don't think we should be hiding this anymore from everyone. It's pretty clear that we are both committed to each other, i'm tired of lying." Logan bit his lip nervously and hesitated, but when he saw my eyes his face softened. "I just don't want us to be torn away from each other. I waited weeks to get you to be my girlfriend, I can't risk losing you again." My heart fluttered at every word he said. He said it with so much passion and determination, wow..he really does care.

"Don't worry skater boy, that won't happen." I intertwined our hands and planted a kiss on his lips. The bell suddenly rung and we pulled away.

"See ya later." I closed my locker and turned on my heel to head to Science, but was pulled back by Logan.

"What is it, baby?" I queried.

"Nothing, I just can't wait to see you tonight." I smiled warmly at him, as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips and headed in the opposite direction.

I hope tonight ends up going well.


	3. Chapter 3

-Logan-

"Come on Flynn, your hair looks fine." Flynn frowned. "This is just like the day of the wedding! Why can't mother just reward me with some bacon, is it too much to ask for?" I laughed. This kid says the most random things, too bad he isn't my brother. "Now if you excuse me, I have some hair to be fixing." He rushed into the bathroom down the hall, as I took a seat at the table in the kitchen. I have been thinking long and hard about how things should go tonight. Georgia told my dad that the Blues are joining us for dinner tonight, and i'm debating in my head rather I should confess to Rocky's parents and her brother that we are dating. I may get my butt beat for saying it, but i'll do anything to be able to be with Rocky.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" CeCe scowled at me. "I came over to hang with Flynn. When he told me you weren't here I was ecstatic, but I guess I got happy too soon." She rolled her eyes at my remark, only making me grin even wider.

"I'm not even going to bother arguing with you tonight. I have a special guest joining us, and I don't want him to see me in a bad mood."

"Ah, sissy has a boyfriend..can't wait to embarrass you."

"Oh that's when you're wrong Little Scooter. The guest isn't for me, it's for Rocky." The smirk on my lips suddenly vanished.

"What do you mean for Rocky?" I questioned.

"It's been weeks since Rocky has had a date, I figured me hooking her up with someone may get her to thank me and we'll be having double dates like no tomorrow." She did a victory dance like it was most wonderful plan in the world, as I just stood there as she tried to hook my girlfriend up with someone else. "You know, maybe that isn't a good idea. I'm sure Rocky isn't looking for a boyfriend right now." I tried to convince her. "Or maybe someone is a tad bit mad that Rocky rejected them weeks ago." CeCe smugly replied. My face hardened and my hand soon balled up into a fist, but I took deep breaths to calm me down. "Whatever, sissy. I just think you should let Rocky think for herself, you can't always suggest these ideas are good for her." CeCe snorted. "I have known Rocky for years, I think I know what my best-friend wants. Also, don't try to flirt with her..you have no chance anyways." She smirked at me before walking into her room.

Hiding our relationship was going to be harder than I thought, but I think I've made my decision.

-Rocky-

"I don't want to be in the same room with the person who tried to make a move on my little sister." Ty spat. Mom announced that we would joining the Jones for dinner tonight, and Ty has been doing nothing but opposing. I didn't mind him not going since I thought I was just going alone, but since Dad is back home he wants us to be together as a family. "Dad is back and we all have to be together. Besides, Logan and I are NOTHING." I lied. "Are you sure you aren't lying? Deuce told me he saw you two at Crusty's yesterday." He shot at me. Ugh, Deuce! "Logan and I were at Crusty's..but it wasn't a date, he just needed some help with some homework." Ty snorted. "You expect me to believe that? I never knew you tutor delinquents." Without thinking I backhanded him on his arm. "Ow, what was that for?" He exclaimed. "I know you don't like Logan, Ty..but that doesn't mean you have to be so rude to him. I have dated many guys and you didn't say anything, but I have a guy friend that I accidentally kissed you are going mad!" Ty scoffed. "That's because you were thirteen and everyone knows relationships at that age aren't serious. You are now sixteen and guys at that age tend to do anything, and I know Logan is one of those guys." How would he know? He's so quick to assume things.

"I can assure you that Logan isn't like that. He's my friend, I think i'll know that." I argued. "Just stay away from him tonight, I don't trust him." He said sternly. "You can't tell me who I can or can not talk to!" I argued back. "I'm your brother and I say I don't want you talking to Logan, understood?" I just glared at him in anger. It's so annoying how he gets so serious about this kind of stuff.

"Okay kids, are you ready?" Dad said behind us.

"Yes dad, we sure are." Ty replied, walking past me and out the door with dad.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Mom asked me.

I managed to nod my head. "Yes mom, i'm fine." She gave me a small smile, as we walked out the front door.

I think it's time for Logan and I to come clean.


	4. Chapter 4

-Logan-

"Logan, I'll like you to meet Frankie." I turned around to see a guy with short blonde hair, and wearing a leather jacket. He seemed pretty edgy.

"What's up, man." I casually said. "Frankie is going to be the one to steal Rocky's heart tonight, he never had a problem doing it before." I can tell CeCe was just trying to piss me off even more.

"Rocky and I have always had chemistry." Frankie said. "Maybe she'll be better finding chemistry with someone else." I shot at him. Frankie looked at CeCe and chuckled.

"Listen here bud, just because Rocky kissed you doesn't mean she wants to be with you. It was an accident in the first place. Besides, I came here to get back what was mines." Frankie slurred. I was this close to beating his head off, but was interrupted when the doorbell rung and the sound of Georgia voice was heard.

-Rocky-

"Hey.." I said to CeCe, but when I saw that smirk on her face I frowned. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Remember how you told me you were a bit lonely weeks ago? Well, I called up an old friend of yours and he was too happy to hear about you." Really CeCe? You choose now to get me a date! "You know what, i'm not really looking for a-" My voice trailed off as I saw Frankie talking to Ty. "What the hell is he doing here!" I pointed to Frankie's direction and when he saw me looking at him, he shot me a wink. "Come on, you told me months ago you were devastated when you guys broke up. The least you can do is thank me for getting him here." She said. "It's not about that CeCe. I'm capable of finding someone else on my own, and i'm way over Frankie." Before I even met Logan, Frankie and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. It was a bit difficult to be with him since we both came from different groups at school, but we managed. We only broke up when CeCe and I were in Japan. I was heartbroken for four weeks, until I got over it by work.

"Hi, Rocky.." Frankie greeted. "Hi, Frankie." I awkwardly replied. "I'll just leave you two lovebirds to it." CeCe beamed and went into the kitchen to help Georgia and my mom. "It's been a while since I've seen you Rocky, and you still manage to look insanely beautiful." Wow, how did I not see how lame that was before. "Ah Frankie, you haven't change one bit." I chuckled. He started to talk again, but my eyes stayed on Logan, who was eyeing us as well. He signaled for me that we needed to talk. "Excuse me for one minute Frankie, i'll be right back.." I hurriedly made my way out the back door to see Logan standing outside waiting for me.

"I can see you and that phony are reconnecting." He spat angrily. "Logan you know I don't have feelings for Frankie, CeCe planned this." Logan groaned, hitting a trashcan with his foot in anger. To my surprise I didn't flinch one bit. I know he gets whenever something like this happens. Ty and CeCe have tried multiple times to hook me up with someone they think can be better than Logan, but if I even had to picture the perfect guy for me..that wouldn't even come close to Logan. "I know! She did this just to get us to avoid each other tonight." Logan said. I walked up behind him and grabbed his hand. I ran my thumb on the top of his hand, as he started to cool off. "I was thinking that tonight we should tell our parents and everyone else about us." He spoke. "I think so too. We don't need to have this unnecessary tension around all the time. Are you sure we should do this?" Logan nodded his head.

"Alright, now give me a kiss before we get back in." He smiled and pulled me closer, his plump lips meeting mines.

"Georgia, I can't believe you actually cooked this. It looks great." Jeremy complimented. "Jeremy if you know me well, you would know that I ordered this from down the street." Everyone at the table were laughing and talking, it was going great. Frankie was too busy blabbering his mouth about things that I didn't care about. He was talking about a motorbike that his dad brought him for his birthday, and must he loved the band, The Vaccines. He thought I was listening, but I was really holding Logan's hand under the table, smiling at him whenever I got the chance. "What are you smiling about?" Ty whispered. "Can't a girl just be happy that everyone is having a good time?" I whispered back. He didn't say anything but kept his eye on me. "Rocky, are you even listening?" Frankie asked me. "Oh course I am!" I said. "So, you think it's a good idea for us to be together again?" I suddenly froze. This time I couldn't be careless of what I say. He was actually asking me if we can date again? Oh god. "Um, can I talk to CeCe first about something urgent?" He nodded. Logan gave me a "what's going on?" look, but I just mouthed 'hold on' and went over to CeCe.

"Hey, how are you and Frankie going?" She sung. "He asked me to be his girlfriend." I said pretty fast. "Oh that's great, you're saying it like it's a bad thing." I didn't know what to say to that, but I guess I need to get it out right now.

"It is a bad thing CeCe." I replied.

She gave me a puzzled look and dropped her napkin on her plate. "How is it bad? This is all you've been asking for, a decent boyfriend."

"I know CeCe, but..I actually have a boyfriend right now." I said nervously.

"Oh god, it's not that nerd William from Art Class is it!" She said in disgust.

"No." I simply answered.

"Then who the heck is it?" She said.

"Let me give you a hint.." I turned around and took a deep breath before saying,

"ZAM!" I said.

CeCe smile soon faded and she pointed her index finger at me.

"YOU'RE DATING LOGAN!"


	5. Chapter 5

-Rocky-

Everyone in the room attention was now on CeCe and I, and Logan immediately ran to my side.

"What is this? You can't date him Rocky!" CeCe yelled.

"Why can't I CeCe? He isn't your step-sibling anymore." I yelled back.

My father and Ty were the next ones to stand up.

"Rocky, you never told me you were dating!" My father's voice boomed.

"I told you she was acting weird lately dad, it's all because of him. All these lies and secrets." Ty pointed to Logan.

"She only lied because you can't accept that fact that she might be happy." Logan argued.

Ty rolled his eyes. "You have no right to tell me about my sister's happiness. I know she can do better than someone like you, i'm surprised that she's actually interested in an idiot like you."

By now everyone were arguing. Frankie, Flynn, Georgia, my Mom, and Jeremy were just staring at us. It was giving me a headache and I just couldn't take it anymore, I completely lost it.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I bellowed.

The arguing came to a halt and everyone looked at me.

"Ty, you have no right to disrespect Logan like that. He has been doing nothing but being a great boyfriend, and if you're too blind to see that then I guess I don't need to have your blessings at all. Dad, mom knew that I kissed Logan weeks ago during Georgia and Jeremy's wedding, but I lied to her and told her nothing was happening between us. I'm sorry to the both of you, I dated without getting permission from you guys." Ty, Dad, and mom just nodded their heads. But I can still see Dad frowning in disappointment.

I turned around and saw that CeCe had her arms crossed, glaring at Logan. I let loose of Logan's hand and walked towards CeCe, this time I was crying.

"I have done nothing but support you through everything you set your heart out to. Dancing, relationships, and anything in general and you can't support me when i'm with Logan? He and I agreed to come out about this because we were tired of lying and keeping this from you guys, but I can see it was a big waste. I opened my feelings about Logan to you and all you are doing is judging me.." I croaked.

I sworn I heard CeCe sniff a bit, but she jerked her head up and just looked at me.

"It just doesn't seem right. You can't like Logan, you just can't.." She kept saying.

I wiped my eyes and walked back to Logan, intertwining our hands again.

"Come on Logan, let's go.." We started to walk to the front door, but my Dad came behind us.

"Where do you think you are going Raquel, you think you're going to leave this house after you just made that outburst!" He shouted.

"Yes dad, I do! It's pretty clear that you guys aren't listening to anything i'm saying to you! I'm happy, can't you see!" I shouted back.

"I don't know where you get that stubbornness from. Do you see what this boy is doing to you? You don't even know the meaning of discipline now that you decided to date behind our backs!"

"Hey, w-" Logan started, but I held my hand to his chest and stepped forward to my father.

"I guess I get it from you. Remember when I was thirteen and asked you what it felt like to love someone?"

"Rocky, this is totally different.."

"How? You met mom when you were fourteen and you started dating when you were sixteen. You have always told me if I ever feel happiness with someone I should tell you."

This time dad got silent.

"I'm telling you now and you're being nothing but unpleasant with it. You don't let something like that slip away from you dad..when you get that happiness you hold on to it as much as you can." With that I grabbed Logan's hand again and we started to make our way to anywhere that wasn't with our family.

"I'm so sorry about tonight. I knew my dad, CeCe and Ty wouldn't like the sound of it, but I didn't expect them to be that rude." Logan and I decided to go to Concussion Hill. We were sitting on the bench and my head was on his chest. It was finally peaceful.

"Well, I did expect it..Just to let you know Rocky, I wanted to do this because I didn't want to be a punk and date you behind your father's back without telling him. I actually wanted his approval so I won't be too worried about someone seeing us with each other. You may think you are burdening me, but you are only making my life more better." He kissed the top of my head, making me smile. He was always like this. Always chilled and relaxed, that's why I liked him. My dad, CeCe and Ty practically insulted him like crazy back there and he still holds a positive attitude..I just don't see why they hate him.

"I just wished they can see this side of you. Ty is so quick to judge and so is CeCe, my dad is just..I don't know." I said.

"You shouldn't let other people tell you your feelings, and i'm proud that you stood your ground tonight. Now I think your dad, CeCe, and Ty pretty much hate my guts now."

I chuckled.

"Well, they are blind to not see how good of a person you are. Maybe one day we'll get their blessings, but for now I just want to sit here with you and just cuddle." He pulled me more closer to him and I snuggled more closer in his chest, giggling as he placed multiple kisses on my cheeks.

"Look at that Rocky, i'm giving you puppies!" He sung.

"Logan, stop.." I said in between laughs.

"Yeah, stop."

I froze when I heard the sound of Ty's voice. Logan and I both looked up and saw everyone standing before us. But Ty, CeCe, Frankie, and my father were the main ones who stepped forward.

I straightened my dress out and crossed my arms.

"What do you guys want? I want to be alone." I said.

"Just give them a chance, Rocky.." Logan whispered.

"Fine, what is it?" I asked.

My father was the first one to speak.

"Now..you are in big trouble for hiding this from me and your mother, but you made a point back there. I should have never reacted like that and speak so rudely to mister Hunter over there. I just..you are my little girl, and the fact that you are dating is just.." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Weird?" I said.

He nodded.

"I am growing up dad..but I will always be your little girl."

He smiled down at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Be happy, sweetheart." My mother said behind him.

Dad stepped back with my mom, as Ty and CeCe came towards us.

Ty was being quiet and just rolling his eyes at Logan, until CeCe nudged him.

"Okay, I want to apologize for how overprotective I was. I knew how you felt about Logan and I tried to make you avoid the situation, I feel like I pretty much dragged you two into doing this."

"You kinda did bro, but I guess you can see it turned out to be something good." I said.

I gave Logan and side hug, as his arms wrapped loosely around my petite waist.

"I guess it did, you have my blessings. Also, Logan, i'm sorry for what all I said back at CeCe's place. I guess I overreacted too much."

"It's cool man."

Logan and Ty did a handshake, before Ty gave us a small smile and walked over to our parents.

"Come on CeCe, it's your turn." I sung.

"Oh, don't remind me." She said teasingly.

"Sissy, isn't there anything you like to say?" Logan smirked.

"Don't push it Logan, i'm still trying to process the idea in my mind." She said.

"I just wanted to say that i'm sorry I was being over dramatic back there. I just can't believe you guys are together. My best-friend and my enemy, wow. It's going to be hard to adjust to, but i'm not going to let my best-friend be sad because I can't accept the fact that she's really happy. She's a beautiful person and you're lucky to have her Logan, you have my blessings as well."

Logan nodded at her words and for once, Logan and CeCe finally hugged.

"Now shoot.." CeCe said, batting Logan's hands away.

Logan and I chuckled, and I leaned over to give her a tight hug as well.

"I can't believe i'm missing an episode of Sleepless In Seattle for this!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Oh my god, isn't tonight the finale?" Ty asked.

Flynn eagerly nodded.

"Then what are we standing here for, lets go little man!" Flynn hopped unto Ty's back, as they hurriedly made their way back to CeCe's house.

"Ty watches Sleepless In Seattle?" Logan asked.

"EVERY WEEKEND." CeCe and I responded.

"I guess we should be heading back to the place." Georgia said.

"Or we can head out for Chinese?" Jeremy suggested.

"Jeremy, we just had dinner." CeCe said.

"About 30 minutes ago!"

We laughed and shook our heads at his reply.

"Alright, I guess we can grab some takeout and head back to the apartment. Let's go everyone!"

My mom and dad followed closely behind Georgia and Jeremy.

"So, Rocky..where does this leave us?" Frankie said.

"In the garbage." Logan mumbled.

I eyed him, before turning to Frankie.

"I loved what we had before Frankie, but right now I think i'm too in love with this guy right here to even think about someone else. I'm sorry."

Frankie nodded understandingly.

"I was really looking forward to seeing you again, even if you would reject me. You have a good girl on you hands Logan, don't lose her." With that he smiled at the two of us and squeezed my shoulder, before walking the opposite direction.

Logan smiled down at me and pulled our hands up in full view, revealing our intertwine hands out to everyone.

"It's feels so good to not hide it anymore." I said.

"You guys are so cute." CeCe said, smiling at the both of us before running behind our parents.

"We should start catching up with everyone.." I went to start walking, but was pulled back by Logan.

I laughed.

"Any reason why you aren't coming?"

"I wanted to try something out first."

I nodded.

"Go ahead, Hunter."

He smirked and stood us up on the bench, everyone around us started to stare at us.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I AM WITH THIS BEAUTIFUL GIRL THAT I LOVE..AND I CAN'T BE EVEN MORE HAPPIER THAT I GET TO SHOW HER OFF NOW!"

Everyone started clapping and some people even whistled as well.

"I love you, baby." He told me.

I blushed.

"I love you too, Logan."

I'm happy and everyone is happy for me. I have to be the luckiest girl in the world to have Logan Hunter as a boyfriend, he was nothing but an amazing boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

-Rocky-

"So, what do you think the answer to number nineteen is? Logan?" I asked.

He has been staring dreamily at me for about five minutes. After school Logan and I decided to head over to his place to study for a huge test we have tomorrow, but all he has been doing is trying to pounce on me.

"Your hair looks so amazing today." He twirled one of my curls on one of his finger, as I chuckled and gently placed his hand back down.

"You have been giving me compliments all day..what is with you?"

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips.

"It has been two days since I kissed those lips, I think I tolerated enough of it."

I grinned and went to kiss his cheek, but instead he quickly turned his head and planted one on me.

"You really tried to give me a cheek kiss Rocky? Really?" He laughed.

"I'm not going to let you distract me. We've been stressing our butts off about this Math test!"

"It's just one test Rock, I think i'll be fine." He huskily replied, leaning forward.

Before he can even attempt to try to kiss me again, I placed my textbook in front of my face.

"You're not being fair, babe.." Logan whined.

"Let's just finished this study session up. The more we go over, the more I can make out with my boyfriend." I kissed the side of his lips and was soon pushed back on the bed, as he grabbed my textbook.

"What ya just laying there for Rocky, these lips are going to be waiting!"

I laughed. Typical Logan. As I grabbed his textbook from his backpack, the door bell rung.

"I thought you said your dad won't be back until five thirty?" I said.

"I thought so too.." He got up and started to walk to the door. Once he opened it, it revealed an angry CeCe.

"CeCe? How did you find out wh-"

"Save it Long Hair, I need to talk to my friend." She stomped past Logan and ran up to me.

"What's wrong, C? And why are you sweating?" I asked.

"I was at the bakery down the street from Crusty's and I saw something that I didn't want to see, and ran here as soon as possible when your mom told me where you were. You won't believe who I saw down there!"

"OPRAH?!" Logan and I both hopefully guessed.

"What? No, it wasn't Oprah you political fanatics! It was Gunther."

"First off, Oprah is not all about politics and second, who the hell is Gunther?" Logan asked.

"What? No he isn't, he moved to the old Country remember? You are probably just imagining things."

"Oh yeah? Then why did he give me his number and shout, "HELLO, BAYBEE!"

"I'm so confused." Logan said.

"Oh my gosh, he's back ! I see his crush on you haven't changed." I said teasingly.

"He may have a crush on me, but I would never date that boy ever!"

"Who is Gunther?" Logan asked again, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Logan, baby please..i'm with people!"

His face scrunched up and he shrugged, grabbing the textbook he was reading over earlier.

"Now that he's back he's going to be bothering, and stalking me everyday!" CeCe cried.

"You don't know that for sure C, maybe Gunther's immaturity has tone down a little."

"He went back to the old Country, he was in his own habitat. I don't think changing his personality was an idea that he popped in his head, while he was there."

"You would never know CeCe. We have school tomorrow, so you'll probably get to see your boyfriend all day and see if he really did change."

She stomped.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" She shouted.

"Whatever. But look at me..I thought Logan was obnoxious, and weird when I first met him."

"Which is true." CeCe stated.

"I'm sitting right here!" Logan said.

"But as I got to know him, I found out we had a lot of stuff in common that I didn't think anyone would ever have with me." I sat on his lap and kiss the top of his nose, and he smiled down at me.

"So, what does that have to do with Gunther?"

"Let me put this in a easier version for you Sissy, Rocky is basically saying don't judge a person before you get to know him. You may have never been fond of this Gunther guy before, but once you get to know more about him..you might become a bit interested." He winked.

"Besides, when you guys fake dated two years ago because he insulted your cousin, you were a bit offended that he broke up with you."

CeCe gasped.

"I was not, and stop kissing!"

Logan pulled away in annoyance.

"Don't kick her out, don't kick her out.." Logan muttered under his breath. I got off his lap and looked at CeCe.

"Just wait until tomorrow, you'll find out how you really feel."

She nodded.

"Okay, I will. Thanks for helping me Rock, and Logan..."

We paused when we saw Logan already holding the door open.

"Way to treat a guest, Little Scooter." CeCe said sarcastically.

"Oh don't mentioned it, I hope you didn't get too comfortable. Now buh-bye!" Once CeCe left he slammed the door, a smirk planted on his lips as he turned around.

"Now, were finally alone." He ran up to me, ready to start kissing me, but I handed him his textbook.

"Good to see you are running to me to get your textbook, now lets study."

"UGH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WOMAN!" I gap at him as he tossed all the papers off the bed, and started to kiss me. I wanted to pull away, but every time he would deepen the kiss and rub his leg on mines I just forgot about everything.

"You know, you're kind sexy when you get frustrated." I said.

"And you're sexy all the time. Do you still wanna study?" He teased, puckering his lips.

"Just kiss me.." I replied breathlessly, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to my lips. He suddenly pulled away and chuckled.

"I guess studying is out of the question."

I giggled and collided our lips back together.


	7. Chapter 7

-CeCe-

I kept my eyes on the office, as I saw Gunther talking to our principal, Mrs. Dunn.

Rocky suggested I should talk to him as soon as he made it here, but I have been nothing but a big chicken.

"Hey, CeCe!" I jumped at the sudden voice, but recognized it from anywhere. Tinka.

"Don't you ever know not to sneak up on people!" I said.

"I have every right to sneak up on the girl who has a crush on my brother."

I groaned.

"Why does everyone keeps saying that!" I fussed.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you have been standing her for ten minutes staring at my brother."

Wow, it's been that long?

I laughed and nervously scratched the back of my head, but she just smirked down at me.

"I just wanted to know how he's enjoying his time back here in Chicago, it been a while Tinka." I said.

"Or maybe your lying through your teeth to me to hide your feelings, see ya later red." She patted my back and walked the opposite way down the hall.

Gunther was now walking out of the office. One of the staff members was handing him his schedule and some textbooks. To my surprise he wasn't wearing anything with sequins or feathers, he was actually in a regular pair of jeans and a blue and white plaid shirt. He actually looked..decent. But that doesn't mean he changed. Gunther started to walk away once the teacher was done giving him his things, and I mentally cussed myself inside my head for not being more faster. Without thinking I started to run behind him and shouted his name.

"Morning, Gunther!" I beamed.

"Morning, CeCe." He simply replied, walking over to a specific locker.

"You're looking sharp. Did you take a break from the sparkles?" I joked.

"I was all up for it once I moved back to the old Country, but I figured wearing it so many times can get tiring. Ya dig?" He did a gangsta stand and gave me a peace sign, as I chuckled.

"It's kinda reminds me of how you were when Ty taught you how to be cool."

"I guess the teaching didn't go to waste, I actually like the new look." Gunther did a short spin and started to put some of his things in his locker.

I didn't say anything after that, but just looked at him. It's so funny how time goes by so fast. One minute were 7th graders who absolutely loathe each other, now were somewhat friends..who have memories.

"Do I have something on my face?" My train of thought was interrupted by Gunther's voice, as he started to touch all around his face.

I chuckled.

"No, you don't. It just been a while since I've seen you, it's nice to have you around again." I softly said.

His face suddenly softened and so did mines, as a small blush appeared upon my face.

"Say what, about we head over to Crusty's after school. Maybe some friend to friend reuniting would help us catch up more?" He said.

I smiled widely, nodding my head eagerly.

"Great, see ya C." He gave me a small smile, before making his way down the hallway.

I don't know what I've gotten myself into. It wasn't like I had a date with Gunther..and what scared me is that deep down I wanted it to be a date.


	8. Chapter 8

-Logan-

It was a Wednesday night and I got off work around six, and headed over to Rocky's. Tonight was movie night and we would always bring over snacks, and blankets. You're probably thinking why we have a load of blankets when we can just use Rocky's bed, but Rocky and I thought of a pretty creative idea. Instead of laying on the bed she and I built a fort made out of blankets..it turned out to look great.

After looking through a pile of movies we chose The Grown Ups. It was actually one of Ty's movies and I have to say..he has a good taste in comedy.

Rocky giggled at a particular scene from the movie, while she sat in between my legs. She was the most cutest and beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. People might look at Rocky and describe her as an average person, but to me she was unique.

"Don't stare too much Hunter, I think your eyes are going to pop out." She teased.

"It's not my fault my girlfriend has a gorgeous face." I said.

"Why do you always give me unnecessary compliments? My hair is everywhere and i'm wearing sweatpants, I don't think it's that attractive."

"Rocky, no matter what you look like I still think you look beautiful." I whispered sincerely, giving her a soft kiss behind his ear.

She smiled and her eyes fluttered closed at the contact, as I stroked her arm.

"Your so sweet..how did I end up so lucky." She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I should be asking myself that. It's been a while since I been with someone."

"Why?" She curiously asked.

"I don't know. After breaking up with my ex-girlfriend, Connie last year I didn't really look for anyone else. But then I met you and got to know you and.." My voice trailed off as my eyes caught hers, making me fall for even more.

"I knew I had to have you."

"Now you do, are you happy?"

I smiled down at her and nodded, intertwining our hands.

"Good, so you won't get mad if I did this." She grabbed a pillow from beside her and whacked me on the side of my head. I just stood there, causing her to laugh.

"Nah, I don't think I love you that much." I grabbed a pillow too and hit her back.

She gasped.

"IT'S ON NOW HUNTER!" She tackled me and started to hit me with the pillow multiple times, as I did the same to her. We weren't even focused on the movie anymore since we were having too much fun with each other. I manage to get from under her and straddle her waist, and started to hit her with the pillow. She laughed before pushing me off her, and was about to climb over me, but I wrapped my legs around her waist and started to pick her up.

"Logan, i'm going to fall." She giggled.

"No you're not baby, I got you. Now relax.." Her arms were spread out and her eyes were closed, as I looked at the beauty before me. She was shaking a bit, but by the look on her face I can tell she trusted me.

"Kiss me." I told her.

She giggled. "Logan, I don't think I can do that..I could f-"

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course I do." She responded.

"Then you should trust me when I say i'm not going to let you fall, now kiss me."

I felt her move and watched as she carefully inches closer to me. Her lips soon met mines and I immediately melted into it, gently lowering her down. Rocky's hands cupped my face and my hands wrapped around her waist, as the kiss got a bit more passionate. It was the best kiss I ever had in my life. When she suddenly pulled away, I whimpered.

"You're amazing.." She said, looking at me in awe.

I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and kissed her lips.

"So are you.."

-CeCe-

"You seriously thinking about quitting dancing?" I asked in disbelief.

"It just isn't my thing anymore. Besides, didn't someone say if they ever see me dancing on the show they will throw up." He said teasingly.

"Gunther, I was thirteen and so were you. We used to pick on each other all the time, until you started liking me."

"You weren't that bad of a girlfriend." He added.

"Are you serious? I literally hung on the bleachers for dear life, hoping I wouldn't have to dance with you."

"Still considering being the goat milker?" He joked.

"Yeah right, like that would happen." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, you didn't text me last night.." He said.

Oh, shoot.

"I-I was with Rocky and we went ice-skating with her family." I lied.

"Oh..well, I was really looking forward to talking to you. Ever since I been back everyone has been talking to me, even Danielle."

I kept nodding until I heard the name Danielle slip out of his mouth. Danielle was one of the girls from my classes. Gunther liked her before he was even interested in me. She never paid attention to him and would always loud cap him in front of her friends, she was nothing but fake. From the looks of it, it actually seems like she's just liking Gunther now because he changed.

"You've seen Danielle? I bet she was glad to see you." I said through gritted teeth.

"Actually, she was the only person that I talked to when I got home. She was saying how much she missed me, isn't that sweet?" Anger started to boil through my body. He was smiling like she was the best person in the world. I can't possibly be jealous, right?

"Or maybe she's just in love with the new Gunther." I mumbled.

"Well, everyone loves the new Gunther? Don't you?"

"It's nice to see you've changed your sense of style, it was a big step up. But you shouldn't have to change your personality to please people."

"So, you don't like it?" He said.

"You look really nice Gunther, but..I think i'm starting to miss the old Gunther a tad bit."

I quickly covered my mouth after saying those words, and Gunther just looked at me in shock.

"I gotta go!"

I grabbed my jacket and purse from the back of my chair, and turned on my heel out the door.

It's official, I DO have a crush on Gunther Hessenheffer.


	9. Chapter 9

-CeCe-

I hate biology. Not only do I have to sit there through a whole lesson of boredom, but I also have to watch Danielle and Gunther sending notes to each other. All night I tried to think of Shake It Up Chicago or what I want to have planned for the weekend, but all I that came in mind was a specific boy with blonde hair, and blue eyes. It's pretty obvious to me now that I like him, but I don't think I could ever tell him.

"C, are you okay?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Why would you ask?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you keep looking in the opposite direction."

"I always look around anywhere."

"Not that often. You are usually asleep at this time, you must really be interested in that window."

I bit my lip nervously, debating in my head on what I should say next. She arched an eyebrow at me and that got me, I just hope she doesn't brag about how right she was about this.

"I'll talk about it to you after class."

She nodded and payed her attention back to the front.

"Okay, were finally at lunch. Now, what do you have to tell me?"

I pulled her over to the snack machines and took a deep breath before saying,

"I talked to Gunther like you said and even went to Crusty's with him after school. We were talking and he mentioned that he was speaking to Danielle.."

"Oh, he finally got her to get interested in him. Now you don't have to worry about him." She nudged me, while I just held a hard stare.

"That's the problem, Rocky! I don't want her to be interested in him!" I spat, taking a seat on one of the benches.

"So..what i'm hearing is you like Gunther?" She smiled.

"I-I don't know. Sometimes I try to forget about him and think that there is another guy that would be worth being with, but I don't think that's my perspective on it now. Now go ahead, make fun of me and say you were right.."

I waited for her to laugh and for her to say she was right, but she just smiled at me.

"Why aren't you bragging?"

"Because I have been waiting for you to say that. You and Gunther have always been perfect for each other. Gunther obviously got over the bickering you guys used to do and started to get interested in you, while you just held your feelings back. Now since you are all grown up now and have these feelings, I think you should talk to him about this."

I chuckled.

"Were sixteen now, Rocky. Danielle is obviously someone that's standing out to him now. This isn't a fairy-tale, and i'm sure i'm never going to have one."

"You may say that now, but life can be pretty ironic. When you feel it's right to talk to him, you talk to him. But I suggest you do it now, Danielle seems pretty determine."

She nodded over to Table 7, where Gunther and Danielle were laughing and talking with each other. She was feeding Gunther one of her strawberries from her bag, and giggle every time he would drop it on purpose.

"I'll talk to him." I assured her.

"Good. I'll see ya in 4th period." She gave me a hug, before walking out of the cafeteria.

I just continued to watch Gunther and Danielle flirt with each other, only making my heart break even more.

I'm going to need to build up my confidence as much as I can, I definitely needed to talk to him.


	10. Chapter 10

-Rocky-

"I never knew you can skateboard!" Logan exclaimed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. It isn't that hard really, you just need good balance."

"It isn't everyday you see a girl do a switch Ollie. Impressive, babe." He kissed my cheek and took the skateboard from my hands.

"Now, what else do you want me to try?"

"I think that's enough for today. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"A little boo boo shouldn't be something to whine about."

"Oh, I don't think those boo boos would be as small as you think if I gave you those extreme tricks. Besides, your brother and your father would kill me."

"Or..you're too scared that your girlfriend might be better than you." I smugly replied.

He stood up this time, arching an eyebrow at me.

"I thought keeping my girlfriend from harm would be the right thing to do, but i'm up for a challenge now. Are you, sweet cheeks?" He smirked.

"I sure am, little Scooter."

"Ah, clever..but since you're so clever, i'm wondering how you would manage to do a hard flip."

"Like a 360 flip?" I nervously asked.

He nodded.

I was a bit worried about that one. I have been doing the most easiest and simplest ones since I learned from Ty, but we've never tried to do flips before.

"Are you alright, Rock. You don't have t-"

"No, I don't want you babying me. I can do this."

He looked unsure at first, but I just grabbed my board from the bench we were sitting on earlier, as he grabbed his as well.

"I'll go first." I told him.

"Babe, I don't thin-" Before he can even finish I was already rolling around on my skateboard. On the outside I looked hard and confident, but on the inside my nerves were getting to the best of me. I took a deep breath and started to skate back, as I got more closer to Logan I jumped up and waited for my board to flip the way it should, but to my surprise one of my wheels slipped off and I fell hard on my back.

"ROCKY!" Logan yelled, running towards me.

"I'm fine, it's just a small bruise." I went to stand up but my eyes widened when I saw my leg. There was a large scratch on it and it was bleeding, a lot.

"Logan.." I whimpered, placing my head on his chest.

"It's alright, baby. We'll just get you to the hospital." He went to get out his phone, but I stopped him.

"You can't take me to the hospital. My father is one of the doctors there, if he sees this hes going to flip."

I winched as the pain started to get worse.

"Fine, i'll just take you to my place." He picked me up bridal style and I cuddled closer to his chest, hoping the pain would just go away. I peeked up at him and saw that he looked guilty. This scratch was pretty bad. I probably should have went to the hospital, but my father would immediately questioned it. He knew that I was going out with Logan after school, if he found out this happened while I was skateboarding with him, he would definitely forbid us from being together. It wasn't his fault, he asked me multiple times if I wanted to try the move, and me being the dumbest person in the world I ignored his warnings of how dangerous it would be, and went along with it anyways.

"I'm sorry, I should have never told you to do that."

"It isn't your fault Logan, don't blame this one yourself."

"I should have never let you do that in the first place. You almost broke your arm trying to do that." He fussed.

"I'm fine now, aren't I Logan?" I shot at him.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself. You must forget you are on the biggest show in Chicago, and you have a strict dad and brother that would kick my ass since they knew you were with me, and I let this happen."

I suddenly started to freak out. I totally forgot that show rehearsals started two days from today, and Ty was going to be giving out the choreography. I was screwed.

"I-I'm sure it isn't nothing serious." I stammered.

"I hope not either." He replied.

I just leaned my head against the window and tried to fight the urge of crying in front of Logan, but I knew I failed when I felt wetness on my cheeks. When we stopped on a red light he looked over to me, and sighed. Logan grabbed my hand and just placed it on the armrest, trying to calm me down by rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on my hand.

"Don't stress so much about this, we'll see what happens when we get to my house."

I nodded and started to make myself calmed and relaxed as much as I can, without focusing on my leg.

If Logan can't do anything to make my leg better I would lose my spot on Shake It Up Chicago

and most importantly..

I would lose the privilege of being with Logan.


	11. Chapter 11

-CeCe-

As I started to approach the door to the Hessenheffer's apartment, my heart started to beat faster than normal. Like always I was planning on running away from my problems and sit on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, but I will never know Gunther's feelings now if I don't become assertive about this. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door flew open to reveal Tinka, who was wearing a pair of sparkly pink sweatpants, and a yellow tank.

"CeCe, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Oh great, not another teasing session.

"I was wondering if Gunther was here."

"Why, do you like him?"

Ah, there it is..

"Actually, I wanted to talk to him about something urgent."

"Are you sure, I mean I know you are a bit in denial about a lot of things."

"Forget about me, where is Gunther!"

"In the back!"

She moved behind the door as I walked in and headed to the back of their apartment, to Gunther's room.

Once I made it to his door I was ready to knock, but my hand came to a halt when I heard a girl's laughter coming from the room. It was muffled but I can definitely tell it was a girl.

Without even thinking I opened the door, to find Danielle straddling Gunther's waist. They didn't even notice since he was too busy placing kisses on her neck, but once Danielle's head jerked up her eyes widened when she saw me, dropping down from Gunther's waist. I went to turn back around to leave, but Gunther called my name out.

"Hey.." I awkwardly said.

"Anything you need?" He asked.

"No..I..um..I mistaken this room for the bathroom." I mumbled.

"You've been here before Red, you always know my room is the first door on the right." He laughed.

"Maybe she was just confused G, she was a bit distracted in Biology today as well."

I can see her smirking at me, while Gunther just looked at me.

"Yeah, she's right. I'm sorry, don't let me ruin your evening."

I turned on my heel to leave, but Gunther called my name out once again.

"Yeah?" I asked, hopefully.

"I heard you guys are having rehearsals for the show on Saturday, I guess we'll see you there?"

I chuckled.

"You're so silly, Gunther. Tinka is actually o-" I started, but Danielle cut me off.

"Actually, Gunther and I BOTH would be there. You don't mind do you." She made sure to emphasize both.

"Not at all. See you both there."

I went down the hall and a pit of disappointment went through me, as I walked back through the living room.

I see where I stand now..Danielle was the new girl to enter his life, while I would be sitting around still in the friend zone.

-Rocky-

"Ah, ah.." I hissed, as Logan placed a bag of ice on my leg. He immediately carried me upstairs and placed me on his bed, and started to fix my leg with the first aid kit. I say it's nothing serious, but Logan was still worried.

"It looks really bad Rocky." He admitted.

"I'm sure it will heal in a couple weeks, no big deal." I started to sip on the glass of water he brought up to me, as he just stared at me.

"Why are you being so stubborn? Your leg is injured and you refuse to let me take you to get help."

"It's just a scratch Logan, it will get better!" I argued.

"Right, says the girl who was dumb enough to do something so stupid, when her boyfriend told her she had a choice!" He argued back.

This time those words hurt my feelings. When he saw my face he frowned, feeling bad for what he said already.

"Rocky, I didn't mean that.." He said.

"You would never understand." I spat at him.

"What? What would I not understand?" He shot at me.

"I HAVE BEEN DANCING SINCE I WAS SIX YEARS OLD! I FEEL AMAZING OUT THERE IN FRONT OF PEOPLE. IT'S NICE TO NOT GET BULLIED ANYMORE BECAUSE OF MY HEIGHT, AND INSTEAD TO BE PRAISED FOR HOW GOOD I PUT AN EFFORT OUT THERE ON THAT STAGE! LOOK AT ME LOGAN, I'M A MESS! I CAN'T DANCE BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID INCIDENT, AND I'M ALSO GOING TO LOSE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT.."

"What is that? Your precious little show?" He rolled his eyes.

"No, my precious boyfriend." Logan hastily turned around to face me, as I wiped the tears from my face.

"You're not going to lose your spot in the show, and you aren't going to lose me." He said.

"How would you know, Logan? You can't tell me it's fine when I know it's not, it only puts more stress on me." I cried.

"Everything doesn't turn out how you plan it, but when you focus on the positive side about things it brings hope. Have faith in this Rocky, you shouldn't let this ruin your dreams.."

I melted into his touch when he started to caress my cheek, calming me down.

"You also don't have to worry about losing me over this, remember what I told you when we first started dating?"

"You told me I was your girl.." I said quietly.

"And what else?"

"And that we were psycho to even think of secretly dating, but since we did..we were stuck with each other."

I smiled at the memory of it, making him smile as well.

"You're right, I guess we are stuck with each other." I chuckled.

"Now, if i'm going to be stuck with you, I should have you wrapped up. You think going to the hospital can still be an option?"

I was hesitate about it still, but nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

-Logan-

"Rocky, relax.." I said.

"I can't. My dad is right upstairs, if he comes in I-I don't k-"

She started hyperventilating, causing me to run to her side.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Even if your father does find us down here, i'll take the blame."

She shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. This isn't just your fault."

"Anything to keep you from having anymore stress on your hands."

Stella, the nurse that was helping Rocky smiled.

Stella knew Rocky from two years back. When we first came in we tried our best to dodge Rocky's father, who was behind the front desk talking to one of the new workers. We were thinking of just hiding in the bathroom until he leaves, but Rocky's leg was getting swollen by the minute. We were lucky we caught Stella on the way there.

"You guys are so cute together. How can Doctor Blue not approve of you guys?" She asked.

"I didn't necessary told him I was dating Logan, Stella." Rocky replied.

"Ah, I never knew you had a rebel side Rocky." She ruffled Rocky's hair, as I chuckled.

"Anything for a hottie." She teased, grabbing my hand.

"Are you sure you're Rocky?" I teased back.

She rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek.

"Well, don't worry kids..I'm sure Doctor Blue won't come in. Besides, i'm almost d-"

Before she can even finish wrapping it up, the door opened.

Revealing Rocky's dad, holding a clipboard in his right hand.

"There you are Stella, I need you in room 2-" His voice trailed off when he saw Rocky and I, the clipboard falling right out of his hands.

"Rocky..Logan..what are you doing here, and what happened to my little girl's leg!" He exclaimed.

Stella nervously scratched the back of her head.

"I see this is a family problem, so i'll be right out."

She turned on her heel and left the room.

Don't close the door..don't close the door..shit, she closed the door.

"Well, is anyone going to explain?!"

I felt Rocky's hand squeeze mines and saw that she was about to speak, but before she can I stepped forward.

"Rocky and I were skateboarding at Concussion Hill and she end up injuring her leg, after I suggested a hard move for her to do."

"So, my little girl is in the hospital getting her leg wrapped up because of your stupid idea!" Mr. Blue yelled.

"Yes, sir." I mumbled.

"Logan.." Rocky warned.

"Don't say anything to him Rocky. I thought I was doing the right thing to let my little girl be happy, but i'm guess it was a mistake."

-Rocky-

I watched Logan's head drop down as my father began to fuss more. It hurt me to see him getting yelled at for something he didn't entirely do. It was my stupid decision to do the trick after Logan told me I didn't have to, I should be the one getting yelled at.

"Don't yell at him." I stated.

Logan and my father hastily turned around.

"What did you just say?" My dad said.

"I said don't yell at him." I said again, a bit too harshly.

Logan gave me an 'are you sure you know what you're doing' look. I gave him a nod and turned back to my dad.

"You do realize you have a spotlight dance with the girls on Saturday."

"I do." I simply responded.

"Well, Logan just ruined your chances of ever having your first one."

"I have chances to get it another time."

"So, you're telling me you're not mad that this boy ruin your chance to have a spotlight dance on Saturday?"

"No. I'm mad that I let myself do something so stupid in the first place. Logan told me I didn't have to do it, but I did it anyways. He took me back to his place to clean me up, but it wasn't getting better and I was too stubborn to come here because you could have done or said anything. But he wanted to take me anyways, and that's why were here."

My dad just looked at me in silence.

"So..if you're going to yell at someone, yell at me."

Logan sat on the side of my bed and held my hand, as my dad sighed and looked at the both of us.

We were waiting for him to starting fussing again, but to our surprise he came up to Logan and hugged him. Logan gave me a questioning look, as I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"Thank you, son." He said.

Logan looked confused and so did I.

"I don't get it..why am I being thanked?" Logan asked.

"Because you took a risk. You could have sent Rocky home for me to find her with a messed up leg, and having her lie to me about what happened. But you took her here even though you might run into me and you took the blame. I'm sorry for what I said before and now Logan."

My dad smiled proudly at Logan.

"To be honest, I still had a bit doubts about how much he cared about you, Rocky. But I now know I didn't make a mistake accepting the both of you. Nice work, son."

He shook Logan's hand as I smiled at the both of them, it was nice to see my father now gets along with my boyfriend.

"I'll get Stella to come back in to finish wrapping you up. You know shes probably eating one of those powdered donuts from the snack machine."

Rocky and I laughed and watched him leave the room.

"I can't believe it..it turned out smoother than I thought." Logan said.

"I guess telling the truth isn't that bad. I'm just glad that my father has trust in you now, isn't that what you've been waiting for since our second date?"

He nodded.

"I told you you're a sweetheart, Hunter. Little Scooter taking the blame for his girlfriend." I pinched his cheeks and started to talk in a baby voice, making him blush.

"Rocky.." He whined.

"I'm only kidding, Logan. It was cute watching you try to take care of me." He laid back on the bed, as I wrapped my arms around his torso and placed my head on his chest.

"You were also cute when you made those faces when I put the peroxide on you." He smirked.

I laughed.

"In my opinion, it was torture. Do it again and i'll rip your ears off and make it into a necklace."

His eyes widened and his hands instantly fell to his ears, as I chuckled and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I think i'll let CeCe or Tinka clean you up next time, if I still want my ears."

"Good boy."


	13. Chapter 13

-CeCe-

"I got your text, where's the cheesy fries?" Dina asked.

"Uh..actually, I lied about the cheesy fries."

"So you're telling me I had my mouth watering on the way here for nothing?" She said.

"Look, I promise i'll take you out to get some later. Right now I need a friend."

"Where's Rocky?"

"She hurt her leg earlier and had to go to the hospital, but she's at home resting now."

"Oh..well, what's wrong?" She walked over to the opposite side of my bed, and laid beside me.

"Have you ever liked someone you never would predict you'll fall for?" I asked.

"It's Gunther isn't it?" She smirked.

I gaped.

"How did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess. I see i'm right as well..now, what happened?"

"I went over to his apartment today and was planning on telling him how I felt, but I walked in on him and Danielle making out." I said in disgust.

Her eyes widened.

"Danielle? I thought she said dating him would be completely repulsive."

"Not now..since he looks like mini Chord Overstreet."

"Oh, he's cute!"

"I know, right! Wait, you're suppose to be helping me!"

"Well, put it like this CeCe..when you wanted to audition for Shake It Up Chicago for the first time how did you feel about it ?"

I scrunched my face up.

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Fine! I guess I felt..determined, like if I really put my best effort into it..i'll succeed." I said.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. And that's exactly what you should have done before..Gunther has always liked you, but you were too scared to admit that you liked him back. If you would've put your BEST EFFORT into expressing those feelings to him, you would be the one kissing him right now."

"I never liked him back."

"Yes you did! Remember he gave you that rose on Valentines Day and you were jumping because you loved it."

"I was jumping because it had a big bee on it !"

"Okay..what about that nice lotion he brought you for your birthday, you were pretty surprised about it."

"That wasn't lotion, it was toothpaste!"

"Alright, maybe Gunther's way of expressing his feelings for you was through pranks. But at least you know there was meaning in each and every one of them."

I huffed.

"That's something that I don't believe."

"But remember when Danielle ditched him for that Sweetheart Dance and you offered to dance with him."

I tried to keep frowning, but my lips curved into a smile as the memory went through my head. Danielle was suppose to go with Gunther to the Sweetheart Dance and boy was he excited. He had his mother buy him a new tuxedo and let Ty do his hair. Not a sparkle, feather, or loud colors present. He actually looked regular for once. Gunther waited an hour for Danielle to show up and she never came. Even though I had a date and Gunther and I were enemies, I felt really bad. I ended up offering to dance with him and he walked me home that night. It was a bit strange, but I knew I was doing a nice deed because I secretly considered him as a friend.

"He was really excited to go to that dance, and she just turned him down like that." I said.

"I'm not an expert at this love crap, but I do want you to keep this in mind. If you love a person you get up on your butt and fight for that person, regardless of anything."

"You really think I should keep that in mind."

Dina nodded. To be honest, I was scared to death of how I would do that. Considering i'm very passive when it came to admitting my feelings, and i'm not the most confident person in the world. But if I think about Gunther this much and I always feel nervous when I hear his name, I guess it would worth it.

"Okay, thanks Dina."

I gave her a hug and went to pull away, but she kept her arms around me.

"Don't forget what you promise.." She sung.

"Fine, let's go get those fries."

She squealed and ran out my room, as I grabbed my leather jacket off my desk and followed behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

*FRIDAY*

-Rocky-

CeCe and I ended up getting a school pretty earlier than usual. Since I was on crutches my mom suggested that I should be the first one in homeroom, that way I can avoid being pushed down in the school hallways. I text Logan and told him I wasn't going to be by my locker today, and said i'll see him in Study Hall.

"So..how did it go with Gunther?" I asked.

"I took your advice and went over to his place yesterday to tell him, but I accidentally walked in on him and Danielle kissing."

I frowned.

"That sucks!"

"Don't worry Rocky, Dina gave me some advice on how to handle it."

"What she say?"

"She said if I want to be with Gunther I have to fight for it.."

"Oh..please tell me you're not planning on fighting Danielle. Just to let you know C, just because you pull someone's hair doesn't mean you win a fight."

She rolled her eyes at my comment.

"I know..now. But that's not what I meant, I meant fight for his heart."

I couldn't help but aw at that one.

"That's so cute! How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know. I'm not usually the one that comes up with good ideas, do you have any?"

I started to think of something that would be really good..ah, I got it !

"How about we have a movie night at Logan's house tomorrow after you finish the show?" I suggested.

"That's genius! Danielle is coming to the show with Gunther and we'll just invite her while she's there!"

"I thought we weren't going to invite Danielle?"

I would've made more sense for his supposedly girlfriend to not be there when CeCe was trying to be with him, but telling from CeCe's face I see she already had a plan made.

"I'm not going to steal someone else boyfriend. I want Gunther to decide who he really wants to be with, hopefully this plan works.."

The bell suddenly rung and students started to enter the classroom.

"Either way someone is going to get hurt at the end." I warned her.

"I know Rocky, but at least i'll know what's truly in his heart. I'm not going to sit here like a fool and wait until he's ready."

I went to tell her something again but our Math teacher, Mister Ford began to start our lesson.

-STUDY HALL-

"You scheduled a movie night at my place without asking me, how'd you know I wouldn't be busy?" Logan said.

"Oh please, you have nothing to do on Saturday."

He didn't say anything, and just sipped his drink.

"Whatever. At least i'll get to meet this Gunther you guys keep talking about." He said.

"Don't try to get to know him the whole night, Logan. Even though I sorta helped with this plan, i'm scared what the outcome is going to be."

"I think Sissy is being pretty wise about this. From the things you told me, it's obvious that Gunther is with Danielle. But if he still falls for CeCe he never had feelings for Danielle in the first place."

"That's what i'm afraid of! Even though he might still like CeCe, Danielle is going to go home upset. And if he likes Danielle more than CeCe, she's going to be mourning for I don't know how many days."

"I know CeCe and I don't get along that well, but trust her on this one."

I guess Logan is right. CeCe is now sixteen and is capable of making her own decisions, I shouldn't be doubting her at a time like this. She's taking a risk and you'll never know unless you try.

"Fine..I guess I trust her."

He nodded.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. By the way, are you going to the show tomorrow?"

I shook my head.

"No, i'll just watch Tinka and CeCe at your house while we wait."

"Okay..Oh, you got something on your shirt."

I looked down at my tank and started to search for a spot, but didn't see anything.

"Logan, I don't s-" Before I can even look up, he cupped my chin and pulled me in for a soft kiss. I ended up dropping the pencil I had in my left hand, and placed my now empty hand in his hair. I felt him smiling in the kiss and it only made me smile as well. He gave me one last peck and held my hand.

"I guess we should get back to our article on the Louisiana Purchase, yeah?" I said, trying to distract him from seeing me blushing.

"Or I can kiss both of your cheeks and make them even redder." He said teasingly.

"Logan, stop it!" I laughed, covering both of my cheeks.

"Don't worry, I think it's still cute how we've been dating for three weeks now, and you still blush when I kiss you like that."

"No I don't!" I argued.

"You also giggle weird when I give you a kiss behind your ear."

"I don't do that anymore!" I mumbled.

"Oh really?" He leaned forward and placed and started to place multiple kiss behind my ear.

And sure enough, a weird, but soft giggle fell from my lips.

Instantly making me cover my mouth, as Logan smiled at me in satisfaction.

"You were saying?"

"SHUT UP."


	15. Chapter 15

*SATURDAY NIGHT*

-CeCe-

Earlier this morning Gunther sure didn't lie when he said him and Danielle would at rehearsals. He spent an hour praising both Tinka & I, as Danielle just talked on her phone the whole time. Rehearsals are for two hours, but they only stayed that long because Danielle wanted to head to the mall. On their way out I didn't forget to mention movie night tonight. Danielle tried to avoid going by saying her and Gunther was busying later on, but Gunther gladly accepted the offer. I got him right where I wanted him.

"Are you sure you brought me here to get Gunther jealous or drool all over me." Brian said.

I rolled my eyes at him and pressed the number on the elevator that would lead us to Logan's floor. Brian was one of my ex-boyfriends from 7th grade. I sorta lied to Rocky about the plan I had. The real plan was to get the boyfriend that Gunther absolutely loathe the most to attend movie night with me, in order for him to get jealous.

"Now remember what I said, tonight we are only being cute for Gunther's eyes. So don't let that hand slip down my ass, again!"

"Fine, smarty pants."

We both walked out the elevator and went down the corner, until we stop at apartment B26. I knocked and waited for someone to answer the door.

The door swiftly opened, to reveal Rocky. She smiled once she saw me, but when she saw Brian her face suddenly dropped.

"CeCe, you made it..and you brought Brian." Rocky was trying to put some enthusiasm in it, but it's obvious she's faking.

"Sup, Rock." Brian greeted, walking past her and into the apartment.

"Why is he here?" She hissed.

"I needed him tonight to make Gunther jealous." I told her.

"Make him what? What happened to the whole letting his feelings come naturally?"

"Oh, his feelings would come naturally..naturally with a side of jealousy."

Rocky shook her head.

"You know Brian was the boyfriend Gunther hated the most, that's the only reason you brought him."

"You're so good at finding things out Rocky. Do you want to be apart of the plan?"

"No way, i'm not coming anywhere near this plan. Just be careful.." She warned.

I watched her walked away and went into the kitchen to grab a drink.

To my surprise, I ran into someone.

"Hi, Jones. Nice choice of clothing for tonight." Ugh, Danielle.

"Oh, you know me..always accessorizing." I nudged her, but she just glared at me.

"Look CeCe, I think I have a very good idea what you are trying to do. But I guarantee you, i'm not going to let it happen." She spat at me.

"I just came here to watch a movie with my friends, is that a crime?"

"No you didn't. You came here to win Gunther back, but i'm going to do whatever I can to prevent that from happening.." My face hardened and she just chuckled.

"You had your chance to have Gunther..two years ago..and this year as well. But now since someone else has him, you're nothing but jealous."

"I'm not jealous, I actually have a date." I nodded towards Brian, who was already eating our bowl of popcorn.

"Brian Brewer? Didn't you break up with him two years ago?" She shot at me.

"Didn't you ditch Gunther two years ago at the dance?" I shot back.

She closed her mouth and glared at me.

"Don't act like you don't understand why..he was a loser back then. Thank god he changed, now he isn't the low-life he was before."

"He was never a low-life. You only like him because he's all mister big shot now, how superficial."

"Oh, hush it. At least we now know he won him at the end.." She grabbed her bottle of water from the kitchen counter, and walked back into the living room.

"Are you alright, CeCe? Your skin is as red as a tomato!" Deuce laughed.

"Deucey, how about you go sit and wait for me over there." Dina told him.

"But I don't want to s-"

"DEUCE, GO SIT." She said more sternly.

"Yes, dear!" He replied in a high voice, and ran to the living room.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No, she's a total fake. She's only going out with him because he's hot now, she's so pathetic." I said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, now..don't get to you breaking point. Just go sit with Brian and let things run like their suppose to, this plan might work."

I nodded.

"Okay."

I went to grab my drink and hurry back to Brian, but ended up bumping into someone again. Really?!

"Oh, i'm s-" My voice trailed off as I was met with bright, blue eyes.

Gunther chuckled lightly.

"It's alright, CeCe..by the way, do you want to sit with Danielle and I ?"

"Actually, I have a date."

"With who?" He asked.

"CeCe, you coming!" Brian called out.

Gunther's smile faded and he looked behind me. Once he saw Brian he turned back to me.

"What's he doing here?" He hissed.

"I was in a super hurry to get here after the show, and he was the first on my list..why not?" I replied innocently, acting oblivious to the fact that he's mad.

I watched the veins in his neck become more visible and his hand balling up into a fist.

"Okay, then I guess you won't be sitting with us. Have fun with..Brian, and enjoy the movie." He gave me a forced smile, and walked into the living room.

"Alright everybody, the movie is starting!" Logan announced.

He turned off the lights and I hurriedly made my way to Brian, and pulled his arm around me.

During the twenty five minutes of Billy Madison, Danielle and Gunther have been affectionate a lot. I wasn't getting too worked up about it, but when she took a piece of popcorn in between her teeth and let Gunther bite it off, I lost it.

"Kiss me.." I whispered to Brian.

"Because you like me." He cockily replied.

Yep, I knew it was going to be a challenge pretending to be intimate with a ego maniac.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him in by his shirt, crashing our lips together.

-Gunther-

I smiled more into the kiss with Danielle, hoping CeCe was looking, but when I opened my eyes I saw her kissing Brian as well. I don't even know why she brought him here tonight. She could have brought any ex she had, but why did it have to be Brian? I absolutely loathe the dude for I don't know how many years, now she's over there sucking faces with him like she used to do in 7th grade.

I pulled away from the kiss. "I'm sorry Danielle, can we just watch the movie now." I mumbled.

"But you just said you wanted to make out!"

"It was nice..but right now I think I really want to watch the movie."

She eyed me suspiciously and crossed her arms.

"You aren't thinking about Brian and CeCe, are you?"

"Of course not, why would I be thinking about them?"

"Because I know you used to have a crush on her, just wanted to know if I should be worried about her."

I pulled her closer to me.

"You have nothing to be worried about. You are the only girl for me now." I kissed her cheek.

"Good." She sighed, cuddling more into me.

"This is really nice, Gunther."

"I know, i'm enjoying us being together too CeCe."

Danielle gasped.

"CECE!"

Crap!


	16. Chapter 16

-CeCe-

The sound of Gunther & Danielle arguing echoed through the apartment. Logan switched off the movie and Deuce turned on the lights.

"I knew you liked her, you are unbelievable." Danielle yelled.

"I'm over CeCe, her name just slipped out my mouth by accident." Gunther said.

My heart dropped as he spoke, every word feeling like venom. I knew this plan was bogus.

Danielle eyes turned towards me. She started to walk forward, pointing her index finger at me.

"This is all your fault. As soon as Gunther got here you threw yourself at him, now he can't focus on all the good things he has now."

"Gunther has always had good things." I spat at her.

"Oh, please, he's only popular now because i'm his girlfriend. He would still be sitting by the trash cans if it weren't for me."

"Danielle.." Gunther said in shock, his voice also filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry Gunther, but you've always been a freak. But little miss Red head shouldn't even be talking, didn't you invite Brian boy here just to piss Gunther off?"

Gunther looked at me and I held my head down. I didn't know how to get myself out of this now, I was just as worst as she is.

"I can't believe you two, playing me like this. Danielle, I thought you actually liked me..but you're nothing but a shallow bitch."

Danielle gasped, while Deuce and Logan started snickering, both Dina and Rocky thumping them on the back of their heads.

"Whatever. Were done, have fun sitting at Table 10 again loser." She grabbed her purse and jacket off the arm chair, and slammed the front door as she made her way out.

Silence fell in the apartment and Rocky awkwardly cleared her throat.

"How about we go play a game of Monopoly in Logan's room?" She suggested.

"Babe, I don't think I have that g-" Rocky backhanded Logan in the stomach, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Game in my room everyone!"

The five of them walked to the back, leaving Gunther and I alone.

I just stared at my feet, hoping he would be the one to talk, but he was staying silent as well and just staring at me.

After one minute I got fed up with it.

"Why do you keep staring at me!" I said.

"Because I thought we were friends. You completely embarrassed us tonight!" He yelled.

I scoffed.

"I can't believe you are blaming me for this."

"You were the one who brought Brian here to stir more tension!"

"Oh, and who was the idiot who said my name when he should have been kissing his superficial girlfriend!"

"You know what? I'm out of here." He went to grab his jacket, but I ran to him.

"You can't run away from your problems Gunther! I've been doing that all my life and it's done me no good, talk to me face to face like a man."

He slowly turned around and his face softened, and his grip on his jacket loosened.

"CeCe, I've always loved you..you know that. But do you understand how hard it was for me to stand there behind you for two years, seeing you hook up with different boys every month? I wanted to be with you..I wanted to know what it felt like to hug you, cuddle with you, and kiss you.."

"You didn't have to feel that way." I mumbled.

"No, I did have to feel that way. If I couldn't have the real thing, at least have fantasies. When I went back to the old Country I thought a lot about you, that's why I decided to burn my old clothes and wear these new ones."

"You were trying to impress me?" I queried.

He nodded.

"But when I heard from you that you didn't like them, I just started talking to everyone else. And Danielle seemed to stick out the most."

I didn't know what to do. I never had a guy that cared that much for me. Usually most of my ex-boyfriends or crushes just wanted to make out with me, or show off that they were going out with me, but Gunther was completely different.

"Sorry if i'm not your prince charming.." He said.

I chuckled lightly and walked towards him..

I stood on my toes and planted a soft, gentle kiss upon his lips. He didn't react to it at first since he was still in shock, but once my hands tangled up in his hair, his hands fell on my hips, pulling me closer. The kiss lasted for about 7 seconds, before we pulled away.

"Am I just imagining things, or did CeCe Jones just kiss me?"

I laughed.

"No, i'm pretty sure it's true."

"So..the new Gunther doesn't freak you out?"

I shrugged.

"I kinda like new Gunther's sense of style, but I hope old Gunther's personality is still in there..I tend to miss him from time to time."

He smiled down at me and pulled me into a hug, as I got more comfortable in his embrace.

"You're different from most people, but..different is good."


	17. Chapter 17

*MONDAY*

-Rocky-

"Gunther must really have you smitten, you haven't stopped grinning since we walked out your apartment." I said.

"That's because this girl is darn right smitten. He walked me home on Saturday and he text me the same night, and called me on Saturday. He's so amazing." She said dreamily.

"You guys seem to be on good terms. I bet you'll be dating by next week."

Once we made it to our lockers, CeCe sighed.

"It would be nice to get right to it, but I want to know him better."

"You actually want to learn more about his background? Wow, that's really sweet of you."

"I just don't want to mess this up. I'm not really that type of person that necessary listens to what anyone says, but I want to makes this work.." She said truthfully.

"That's what I like to hear, good for you CeCe."

"I think it's a big step up as well.." She opened her locker and got out her needed materials for English, and told me she'll see me in Biology.

I got out my phone and checked my messages, hoping Logan name would be listed in my inbox, but he wasn't. I wasn't those crazy girlfriends that freak out when their boyfriend doesn't text or call them for one day, but he always waits for me by the stairs when CeCe and I head down to school. He wasn't there this morning though. This wasn't like him.

My thoughts were soon interrupted when I saw Logan on his skateboard, rolling down the hallway. I expected him to stop and give me his amazing morning kisses, but he just skated past me like I wasn't there.

"Uh..good morning to you too." I said, crossing my arms.

He didn't say anything and started to get his things out his locker.

"Hello, earth to Logan?" I waved my hand in front of his face, only to have him grabbed my wrist.

"Please stop doing that." He mumbled.

I awkwardly took a step back and couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious about myself. Is it my hair? Oh no, maybe it's my outfit..or my leg! All those worries went through my head, but I tried to not bring myself down. Maybe something happened that I don't know about, I mean we didn't even talk or see each other on Sunday, anything could have happened.

"Is everything alright Logan?" I asked, my voice filled with concern.

He slammed his locker shut and sighed heavily.

"Everything is fine Rocky, it's always fine."

He started to walk down the opposite side of the hallway to his class, but I pulled him back.

"You are completely ignoring me today, you never do..if something is wrong you know you can tell me, right?"

His face softened a bit, but was still hard.

"Can I just get to Math?" He asked impatiently.

Unbelievable.

"Fine, but when you're ready to tell me what's wrong i'll be in the library during Study Hall."

The bell rung and everyone in the hallway started to make their way to homeroom. I didn't even bother to give him a kiss and just started to make my way upstairs.

I tried to sit through Social Studies and listen to the whole lesson about The Trail Of Tears, but my mind kept drifting back to Logan.

I was worried sick about him.


	18. Chapter 18

-Rocky-

Lunch ended about 10 minutes ago and i'm now sitting the library, studying some equations in m Math textbook. Even though I was writing down some problems, my mind kept going back to Logan. He didn't bother to sit with me at lunch today either. I saw him sitting on one of the benches by the snack machines, but didn't mind to tell him anything. He probably needed some space and I did tell him I will like to speak to him in Study Hall, since it was more private. Five minutes have passed now and I know for sure he wasn't going to bother to come. I started to flip through my book some more, until I heard someone clear their throat.

I jerked my head up and sighed in relief. It was Logan.

"Sorry i'm late.." He mumbled, taking the seat beside me.

"I was a bit pissed off, but now that you're here are you going to tell me what's up?"

He sighed heavily.

"It's nothing, Rocky."

"Oh really? You didn't kiss me earlier in the morning like you always do, you didn't wait for me on the steps, and I've waited almost the whole day to talk to you."

"You would never understand, Rocky." He said.

I scooted my chair closer to his and grabbed his hand.

"Then make me understand..i'll listen." I said softly, running my hand through his hair.

Logan was silent for a moment.

"My dad came home drunk yesterday night." He whispered.

"Jeremy drinks?" I asked in disbelief.

"He didn't before..but I don't know about now. He ended up throwing up on the living room floor, and I had to carry him to bed. This morning he had a beer and we got into an argument when I brought up last night."

"That's why you didn't call me yesterday.." I said.

He nodded.

"Have you told anyone about it? This is serious, Logan."

Logan shook his head.

"You're the only person I've told. Don't worry about me Rocky, I can handle this."

"I don't want you to go through something like this. You either talk about this with your dad or a close relative, or you're staying at my place."

"I don't think your folks are going to approve of that..and nothing is wrong with my dad, he's probably just going through a phase."

I honestly didn't know what to say. I've talked to Jeremy a few times and he doesn't seem like the kind of person that would give in to alcohol. I know Logan doesn't want me to worry about him, but it's hard not too. What if this wasn't just a phase? Jeremy might take it a bit too far and push Logan to his breaking point.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone else about this.." He said quietly.

"But L-"

"Rocky." He said sternly.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone..But if you need somewhere to go to, my house is always available for you."

Logan nodded his head.

"Now, how about we just hang out for a bit until Study Hall is over?" He suggested, getting two packs of sour Skittles and two Arizonas out his backpack.

"I like your thinking, Hunter."

-CeCe-

Instead of going to the other side of the library for study hall with Rocky, I decided to study with Gunther. But all we've been doing is watching some funny videos on his phone and getting told to close our traps by Ms. Burke.

"If I keep studying with you, i'm going to fail in every subject." I laughed.

"It's not my fault someone get's distracted." He teased.

"How can I not?" I leaned forward and kissed his lips, giving him a small smile, before sitting back in my seat.

"Gunther do you have the notes we took on Newton's first law of motion?" I asked.

"Uh yeah..if you consider this notes.." He held up his notebook, showing nothing but a blank page.

"Wow, were screwed." I chuckled.

"It's alright, how about we study more of this tomorrow? Right now, let's get to know each other better."

"Okay." I closed my notebook and turned towards him.

"So Gunther, what do you look for in a good friend?"

"Um..I don't know. Someone bubbly..great smile..nice, long red hair.."

I grinned.

"That's great qualities..but, do you know what I look for in a good friend?"

"What's that?" He said.

"Someone with bright blue eyes..a great sense of humor..and has nice kissable lips."

"You mean, someone like this?"

He leaned in again and captured his lips into mines, my hands falling unto his face. It was suppose to be a sweet kiss, but we got into it more than we though we would. After about two minutes of making out, we were both startled by a ruler colliding with our table.

"Ms. Burke!" I exclaimed.

"Don't Ms. Burke, miss Jones. You know there is no PDA allowed in the library."

"Come on Ms. B, we aren't bothering anyone." Gunther said.

"I don't care if it wasn't, no kissy kissy."

She went to walk away, but a idea popped into my head.

"You know Ms. B, I heard Mr. Zigfield seems to still be interested in you.."

Her head hastily turned back around and she ran up to me.

"He does?"

I nodded.

"Oh god that's great! But I could never ask him out again, i'm too nervous."

"How about this..you let Gunther and I slide for today, and I'll get you a date with Mr. Zigfield."

She scoffed.

"What makes you think I'll let two teens kiss on school grounds? No way missy."

"Fine, then I guess Mr. Zigfield can ask out Ms. Crail, our drama teacher..That is now single."

"Oh no! Fine, you two can slide this time..but next time there would be a brick wall between you two."

She turned on her heel back to her front desk, as I plopped back down in my seat and began to kiss Gunther.

Ah, life is so good to me right now.


	19. Chapter 19

*8:54 PM*

-Logan-

"You need to stop doing this, look at this place!" I shouted.

Multiple beer bottles were scattered everywhere and so were some of the groceries I made yesterday.

"Stop being a big baby, just clean the shit up." Dad said.

I scoffed.

"You made the mess and you expect me to clean it up? I'm done cleaning after you, get your life sorted out again!"

A burning sensation soon went through my cheek and I ended up on the floor. He slapped me.

"Listen you piece of shit, if it weren't for you grandmother you would've been in an orphanage. My wife left me because of you..why would I want to keep you with me? You ruin my life! Your worthless to me.." He slurred.

Every word was like a thousand knives stabbing me in my stomach. He was very different when he was drunk and I didn't like it.

I just stayed on the floor and watched as he grabbed his coat of the hook, and his car keys of the kitchen counter.

"Where are you going?" I shot at him.

"Whatever the hell I feel like!" He yelled and slammed the door on his way out.

I quickly stood up and went into my room to pack some clothes in one of my bags..I couldn't take this.

-Rocky-

"Goodnight sweetie.." My dad said.

"Night, dad."

He closed the door behind him and I just laid there and just stared up at the ceiling. I hope Logan was alright. Deuce, Dina, and I asked him if he wanted to hang out at the mall after school, but he decided to go straight home to study some of the Math he needed to catch up on. My mind couldn't help but think of anything that could happen. I didn't say anything or showed any signs that I was worried, since this was only suppose to be kept between me and him.

My thoughts soon came to a halt when I heard something hit my window. My eyes wandered to my window and saw a pebble hit this time. I grabbed my bat out my closet, and hopped towards the window. I looked down and dropped my bat as I saw Logan. I hurriedly opened my window and leaned my head out.

"Did something happen?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything but kept his head down, and nodded.

"Come up.." I said.

He obliged and started to climb up the tree. I just sat on my bed, wondering what's going on. Once I heard his feet hit the floor of my room, I turned around. He was wearing the same clothes he was wearing today and was holding a bag.

"My dad freaked out back there, Rock..he went nuts." Logan quietly said.

I locked my door just in case my parents tried to come in, and went to sit next to him on my bed.

"Did you guys get into another argument?"

Logan was silent this time. He still wasn't looking at me and I wonder why..

"Logan, look at me." I told him.

"No Rocky.." He stated a bit too harshly, making me flinch.

If he wasn't going to look at me I guess i'll have to make him. My hand went to his chin and I pulled his face up, only to meet with a huge, red spot on his left cheek.

"Baby.." I cried, caressing his cheek, hoping it would go away.

"He slapped me..and he was saying some things, cruel things. He called me worthless, a piece of shit, and he said I could have been in an orphanage if it weren't for him. What does he even mean, Rock?"

"I don't know, Logan. But your dad needs help."

I shook my head.

"He doesn't need help, Rocky. He probably stressed because of work and the bills this month."

"Do you realize what you are doing? You are being in denial about this. You say your dad was just having a phase, but look at your face!"

Logan stood up.

"So you're saying my dad is an alcoholic?" He spat at me.

"I'm not saying he is, but there's a possibly that the way he's acting may be a hint. I just don't want you to get hurt again, it could be even worse than this."

I ran a hang through my hair and started to cry, but Logan pulled me towards him by my waist.

"I'm fine, Rocky. Nothing bad is going to happen." Logan said.

"How would you know?" I croaked out.

"Because I know my dad, he would fine in the morning. Now..let's just get some rest."

He climbed up to my bed and threw my lavender duvet on top of him, as I went to the opposite side.

Logan wrapped his arms around me, as I leaned my had on his chest.

I hope Jeremy stops this..I don't want to worry about Logan all the time, it scares me.


	20. Chapter 20

-Rocky-

I pinched the bridge of my nose, before knocking on The Jones's door.

The door opened to reveal Georgia in an apron, holding a spoon in her right hand.

"Oh hey Rocky, CeCe's in the back.." She told me.

"Alright." I walked past her on my way to CeCe's room, but paused when she called out my name.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I know you probably wouldn't know, but..have you seen Jeremy lately? He was suppose to catch a cup of coffee with me yesterday, but he never showed up."

My heart started to beat faster. I knew exactly why Jeremy didn't go yesterday and I wanted to tell Georgia so bad, but I couldn't. Georgia and Jeremy didn't get marry before, but it's pretty obvious they have feelings for each other. I know Logan told me not to tell anyone about this, but i'm definitely going to talk to CeCe about it..just not Georgia.

"Nope, I haven't seen him." I lied.

"Alright, i'll just call to today to see if I get an answer." I watched her disappear into the kitchen, and quickly opened the door to CeCe's room and went in.

"CeCe, we need to t-" I came to a halt when I saw her and Gunther laying on her bed, making out.

"Can it wait, please?" She whined.

"No it can't. I'm sorry to bother you two, but this is very important."

CeCe sighed and gave Gunther one last peck.

"I'll text or call you later babe." He grabbed his shoes by the door and made his way out.

Once the door closed CeCe turned around, her arms crossed.

"Okay, now what's the important thing you have to tell me? So important that you ruin my make-out session."

I placed my purse on the back on her computer chair, and sat down.

"It's about Logan." I stated.

CeCe groaned.

"I know Logan and I are cool now, but really Rocky?"

"No, i'm serious CeCe! Things have been happening and it's not good."

CeCe gasped.

"Oh my gosh, he wears flip-flops!"

"What? NO!"

"Oh trust me sweetie, if there's anything bad that has to be it."

"I knew I couldn't talk to you about this!" I said in frustration.

She must have saw that I was really stressing out and grabbed the other chair by the wall, placing it beside me.

"What's wrong?" She said in a serious tone.

"Jeremy has lost it, C. He's drinking so much now..last night he ended up hitting Logan. He showed up at my place last-night and slept there."

"Oh my gosh, we have to help!"

She grabbed her phone, but I took it from her hands.

"You can't! I told Logan I wouldn't tell anyone else, if he finds out you know he's going to be upset."

"We can't just sit here and let him get hurt, this is serious Rocky!"

"Logan told me he's going to be fine. I don't believe it, but it's his father..If he just finds out why he's doing this, it would be over. But if he takes one hit at him, I told Logan to call me."

"Are you sure about this Rocky, there's other options."

"He's my boyfriend. I'm worried to death about him..but I need to let him try to fix this."

-Logan-

I opened the window to my bedroom window, slowly stepping back in.

"Where were you?" I jumped at the sound of my father's voice. I turned around to see him sitting on my bed, a bottle of beer in his hand.

"I-I stayed with a friend." I stuttered, tossing my bag on the opposite side of the room.

"Did I tell you that you can leave this apartment?"

I didn't answer, knowing that I can't leave the apartment without his permission.

"Answer me!" He roared.

"No.." I said quietly.

He stood up from the bed, making his way towards me.

"Then why did you disobey my rules?" He spat at me.

"I only disobeyed because I had no choice. I can't stay here when my father is acting like an asshole!"

I didn't even get to finish ranting, since he shoved me backwards. I sat up and backed up against the wall, as he threw the beer bottle in my direction. It ended up hitting the wall, but some piece of glass went on my hand, now causing it to bleed.

"I can never keep anyone with me, never! My father didn't want nothing to do with me...your mother leaves me..and now you want to leave me!" He shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about! Mom has always been gone, she leaves in Michigan now and she has a new life! You don't care about her!" I shouted back.

"I would if she's dead!"

Silence fell between us. I held onto the wall with my good hand, raising myself up.

"Mom isn't dead, don't say that." I said.

"Yes she is, Logan. She's dead." Dad said, his voice cracking a little bit.

I shook my head.

"No, my mother is not dead!" I yelled.

"Why the hell do you think I have been drinking, son! I don't just do this on a daily basis! Your mother has left us Logan, she left us!" He cried.

I wanted to cry too. I didn't want to believe him since he's drunk, but it made sense. Nothing bad has been going on this week, this has to be the only thing that could cause him to do something like this. I walked towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay dad, i'm here." I said.

"It's okay.." I assured him.

My mother is dead..she's..dead.


	21. Chapter 21

-Rocky-

I tapped my knee nervously, as I waited for Logan on the bench on Concussion Hill. He called me earlier and said that he wanted to meet me here. I was going to tell him he could have just came up to my window, but before I had the chance he hung up. I was assured that he was alright since he called me, but I don't know that for sure. But I hope he found out why Jeremy has been doing this. My head jerked up when I heard someone cleared their throat, and was met with Logan's brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing I said, scooting more closer to him.

He nodded.

"I'm just peachy, just a little bruise." He held up his hand that was now wrapped up, some dried blood evident on the left side.

"You promise me you'll be fine.." I said quietly, running a hand through his hair.

"I was, I swear. But we had an argument and he ended up hurting me on accident, I know why he's been doing this.."

I nodded my head for him to continue.

"My mother died I think last week, when he found out he ended up doing this."

I didn't know what to say to him. I wasn't that kind of person that was good at comforting, but I tried to do my best.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that, is he alright?" I asked.

"Yeah he's fine. He's actually with one of his workers at the fire station, I called him to take him for a ride or something..he needed it." He replied.

Logan looked like he was holding back on something, and that something looked like tears. I knew he was trying to hold it in because he didn't want me to see him cry, but I knew that was only going to make it worse. Who can blame him though? He's been his father's punching bag for a week and he just loss the person that gave birth to him, he has to feel some emotion.

"Are you alright baby, you look pale." I touched his cheek, but he pulled my hand away.

"I'm fine Rocky.." He said, but his eyes started to water.

"Do you wanna go in your car and talk about it?" I queried.

He looked at me and hesitated, but nodded his head.

"I just don't understand, Rocky. I've done nothing bad at all, is this what I get for being a good person? She was never around when we needed her, but she was nice woman. Mom knew she had other opportunities she wanted to pursue, so she left a sixteen year old guy with a baby. I was nothing but a burden to my parents. Dad was right.." His slammed his arm down on the armrest, as I rubbed his back.

"You know that isn't true, Logan. I can't say anything about your mother since I didn't know her, but you're her son..she has to care about you. Maybe she was scared of the responsibility. A lot of nerves comes with being a teen mother. But there is something you can't forget, your father was always there with you. All those cruel things he said was from the alcohol, you are not a disappointment to him." I said.

"I'm so tried Rocky..i'm tired." He said in frustration.

"I know you are, you been going through a lot of stress. But I just want you to relax right now and lay with me, is that fine?"

He nodded his head and opened his arms. I pulled myself into his embrace and laid my head on his chest, and intertwine our hands.

"Also, don't be mad, but I told CeCe about it." I confessed.

He sighed heavily.

"I told you not to tell anyone, but i'm too exhausted to even fuss. Is she going to keep her mouth shut?"

I nodded.

"She promised she won't tell anyone. Also, I think you need to let your dad contact Georgia, she's worried sick about him."

"I'll notify him about that once he gets better, I don't think him and Georgia should be going out for now..just give it some time."

"I agree."

He raised my hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on it, making me smile and give him a peck on the cheek.

"I guess we should be heading out now, everyone's probably wondering where we are."

-CeCe-

"Which shoes are better? The red one say fiesty; but the blue ones say ocean goddess." I held both heels up for Gunther to pick, but he just shook his head.

"Considering i'm a boy I don't think I should answer that question, but definitely the red gorgeous." He replied.

I squealed and tossed the blue ones back in my closet and placed the red ones beside my bed, flopping beside him on my bed.

"Just to let you know, tomorrow is just a test date." I informed him.

He arched an eyebrow at me.

"What?" He asked.

"It's a date to test how well we match up together. Just so we know if we are ready to take it to the next level, if you are fine with that.."

"Oh, I am! I just never heard of that, you are one creative mind CeCe Jones."

I smiled at the compliment and climbed on top of him, resting my head on his chest.

"Your eyes are so blue." I giggled.

"And your hair is so red." He said back.

"Hey, remember when you threw that piece of gum in my hair in third grade?"

Gunther laughed.

"How can I forget? You came to school with some of your hair missing, sorry baby."

I playfully pushed him.

"If I didn't think you were so cute I would be so mad about that, you lucky bastard." I kissed him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, and placed a peck on my nose.

"But..we can always do it again." I looked at him in confusion, but backed up when he grabbed a piece of gum from his pocket.

"Gunther!" I warned.

"I'M JUST JOKING BAYBEEE!" I rolled my eyes at him, but pulled him back into a kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

*WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON*

-Rocky-

"How long do you think he's going be to be here?" I asked Logan quietly.

"Mister Matthews says probably for six weeks, he's a mess." He replied.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. It was a Wednesday afternoon and I decided to go with Logan to take his dad to a rehabilitation center. It took him a while to agree with idea, until Mister Matthew, one of Jeremy's partners said that this can really help him with the situation.

"Where are you going to stay?" I questioned.

"I was thinking I could ask Georgia, but it just be too awkward." He said.

"Why? I bet she wouldn't mind." I said.

"I just don't want her to look after me for so long, its too dependent. Besides, i'm not even family."

"You would've been." I shot at him.

"Just forget it Rock, i'll just contact one of my relatives."

I shook my head.

"No way, most of your family members live in Michigan.."

Before he can even respond again, I grabbed his coat and intertwined my hand with his good one.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Georgia's house."

-CeCe-

"I had a fun time, Gunther." I smiled.

"C, we got kicked out for throwing meatball at the waiter's head." He said.

I giggled.

"Exactly, that was awesome!" I exclaimed, making him laugh. I have never had that much fun with a boy before in my life!

He made me happy..

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, goodnight beautiful." He gave me a kiss, and gave me a wave, before walking down to the elevator.

"BE SAFE WALKING BACK HOME!" I shouted behind him, before walking in my apartment. I was expecting my mom to be on the couch talking to one of her workers and Flynn playing with his video games, but to my surprise Logan and Rocky were sitting on the couch with my mom.

"Oh, I didn't know we were having company." I said awkwardly.

"Thank god you're back, come sit down, we have some news.." Mom told me.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're thinking about wearing skinny jeans again." I groaned.

"No CeCe, that's way far from what's she's about to tell you." Flynn said, coming out of the kitchen with a plate of bacon.

"Oh okay, what is it?" I dropped my bag and coat on the table, and sat down beside Rocky.

"As you may or may not know, Logan's dad has been having some problems with drinking.." My eyes wandered to Logan, who was squirming uncomfortably, as Rocky caressed his arm.

"Nope, I didn't know that." I lied.

"CeCe, I know that you know." Logan said.

"Alright, well I did know." I confessed.

"How come you didn't tell me!" Mom argued.

"Because Rocky told me Logan didn't want anyone to know. So, she just told me and I'm not suppose to tell anyone." I said quickly.

"We just didn't want you to worry so much Georgia, we know how you feel about him." Rocky said.

Mom lips formed a thin line, before she cleared her throat.

"When are the visiting hours over?" She suddenly asked.

"at 9:00." Logan replied.

I looked at them in confusion.

"Wait, for what?" I asked.

"My dad's in a rehabilitation center." Logan mumbled.

My eyes saddened at his words. That must be hard.

"For how long?" I said.

"Six weeks." Rocky replied.

"So, that means Logan is going to be staying here until Jeremy's better." Mom said.

I didn't say anything, still shocked over the news. Jeremy never seemed like the kind of person that would get so addicted to something so bad, now Logan was left again depending on someone else.

Logan stood up, walking towards me.

"I don't have to stay here if you're uncomfortable with the idea, Ce-"

His words were cut off when I pulled him into a hug.

Mom looked like she was on the verge of tears, Flynn and Rocky both slightly smiled.

"What was that for?" He chuckled lightly.

"You may not have turn out to be my brother, but in my eyes you would always be." I said.

He smiled at me, pulling me into another hug.

"Thanks, sissy." He said.

"Welcome to the family, little Scooter."


	23. Chapter 23

*SATURDAY*

-Rocky-

The past two days have been going pretty well. CeCe and Gunther are now boyfriend and girlfriend, Jeremy is still in strict condition, but is getting better. And Logan is becoming more comfortable around the Jones. It was so nice seeing everyone happy, regardless of everything going on. As for me, I haven't talked that much, but I have been joining Logan and everyone else when we went to visit Jeremy. But I think out of all of us, Georgia has spent the longest talking to him. Things happened at the wedding that should have never happened. Sure she kissed her ex-husband, but I still think she only did it for her good, not because she liked him. If there was one person that she wanted to be with, it was Jeremy. CeCe and Gunther are so crazy for each-other. They called each other all the time and went out to theme parks and bowling alleys, they just made one another happy when they were together..it was good to see her finally thinking about settling down with someone.

As for Logan and I, I couldn't be any more lucky than I am now. He's been going through a lot of stuff now, but he still manages to keep me in mind. We would walk around Concussion Hill, eat together during his lunch breaks, and just hang around at my place. Even though I hate corny quotes I have to admit, he makes me feel alive, just like how I feel on the dance floor.

"Does your dad always get this excited over the discovery channel?" Logan chuckled, as we walked into my room.

"Not really, he just loves elephants." I laughed, flopping down on my bed.

The bed soon went down again as he flopped down beside me, wrapping his finger in one of my curls. He didn't say anything but stared at me, as I awkwardly looked down at my hands.

"You're so beautiful." He said in awe.

My cheeks suddenly became the color of scarlet, instantly making my hands go up to my face.

"I feel like you do these things on purpose." I said.

"Sometimes..but i'm serious." I regret looking into his eyes because once I did, I couldn't stop staring at him.

"I love you. I mean i'm not in love with you yet, but I love you." I said quietly.

He smiled and pulled me closer to his body and immediately placed his lips on mines. I instantly warmed at his touch, as his hands went to my cheeks.

"I think we better stop, your parents are right downstairs." He laughed.

"Alright, but one more." He gave me one last peck, before I pulled away from his embrace.

"Sorry to mention this as well Logan, but have you contacted any of your relatives since you heard the news about your mom?" I suddenly asked.

"No." He said casually.

I didn't want Logan to feel pressured into going to the funeral, but it would be nice if he had a proper farewell to his mother.

"I think you should go to the funeral." I blurted out.

This made him sit up, his face scrunching up as well.

"What?" He said.

"I think you should go. I mean it might make you dad feel better to have a proper goodbye, and it'll probably do the same for you." I told him.

"I don't think so Rocky, things are just better off like this." He tried to convince me.

"So you're just going to sit there and not worry about your mother?" I said.

"This is what started all of this mess in the first place!" He fussed.

"Then end it Logan!" I fussed back.

"You know what? I'm out. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He grabbed his phone and beanie off my desk, and walked past me out the door.

I sighed heavily and sat down on my desk chair.

-Tinka-

"Gunther, have you seen m-What the heavens are you two doing?" She groaned in disgust, as she watched her twin brother and CeCe playing Twister in their attic.

"We were bored." They both said, making Tinka roll her eyes.

"Well can you resume back to it, after I speak to CeCe?" I asked nervously.

Both of them cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You want to talk to me?" CeCe asked shockingly.

I nodded.

"At least this would help with some bonding, i'll be in the living room until you two are done." He kissed CeCe and ruffled my hair, and walked up the stairs.

It was now silent and I took a seat on the leather couch in the middle of the room, as CeCe stood awkwardly on the side.

"You can sit down as well, you know." I mumbled.

"Oh.." She slowly made her way over to the couch, and took a seat on the other side.

"So Tinka, what do you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Well, what i'm about to tell you is pretty embarrassing actually." I replied.

"Ah come on, it can't be THAT embarrassing." She responded.

I took a deep breath, before answering her back.

"Its about a boy." I said quickly.

She smiled and scooted closer to me.

"Are you serious? You want to talk about a boy with me? I feel so special!" She exclaimed.

"Don't get too lucky, because this is the VERY last time I come to you about this." I said.

She pouted her bottom lip, as I continued to speak.

"I know you would probably laugh at this..but I think I fancy Ty." I said shyly.

She squinted her eyes at me and touched my forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make sure you don't have a flu."

I rolled my eyes and batted her hands away.

"I'm serious C. We haven't really interacted in a 'romantic' way since that one time we had our date. Its been nice being friends with him for this long, but now I have feelings for him that I had when I was just fifteen." I admitted.

To be honest, I expected CeCe to just look at me in disgust and go on and on about how we aren't perfect for each other, but she rubbed my back.

"Do you get nervous around him sometimes?"

I nodded.

"Have you ever wondered what it would've been like to have another date with him?"

I eagerly nodded, making her chuckle.

"Then as you friend, I'll try to make that happen."

I squealed, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" I quickly pulled away, as she gasped for air.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Its alright. So, how about I assign a date on Monday after school?" She asked.

"With Ty?"

"No with Bigfoot.." She said sarcastically.

"Don't get sarcastic with me Jones, i'm a nervous wreck!" I exclaimed.

"Just relax..i'll just tell Ty there's a girl that likes him and wants to meet up for a date at Crusty's."

"You really think he's going to fall for something like that?"

"Tinka, this is Ty were talking about."

It was silent for a few seconds, until we both nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right, just don't let this slip out to anyone else."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."

We shook hands, but froze when we heard Gunther scream from upstairs.

"GUNTHER, WHAT'S WRONG?" I shouted.

"I CUT MY HAND ON THE SCISSORS!" He hollered.

"Ugh, I told him to never play with those things.." CeCe sighed, making her way upstairs.

"But you aren't allowed to touch them either." I pointed out.

"OH DON'T EVEN MENTION IT!"


	24. Chapter 24

*SUNDAY*

-Logan-

"Then she told me I should go to the funeral, doesn't she see i'm already stressed out?" I said.

Deuce ended up coming over to CeCe's place to returned some earphones he borrowed, and I asked him if he could stay longer.

"She just cares about you man. Think about it, if you try talking to some of your relatives it might make things better." He said.

"To be called poor and have my dad being called a spineless wimp from her new family? No thanks, I'll pass." I walked into the kitchen, as he followed.

"Okay, maybe they're a bit rude...but those people shouldn't stop you from saying farewells to your mom." He pointed out.

"She was never in my life to begin with." I hissed, slamming my hands down on the kitchen counter.

"She wasn't, but if you don't go, you'll feel even worse, but if you do go..you'll feel like you handled some unfinished business."

I bit my lip.

He was right. If I just ignore this i'll be grieving terribly and so will my dad.

"Thanks man, I got to go." I walked past him and grabbed my coat.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"To see my girl."

-Rocky-

"Are you sure you aren't hungry sweetie? I made your favorite, lasagna."

"No thanks, i'll pass."

She stared at me for a bit, before vanishing from my doorway. I sighed deeply and fell back on my bed, but gasped once something fell on my head. I reached for the object and my eyes saddened once I saw what it was. It was one of Logan's beanies he gave me when we started dating. I hated that we had another argument. I don't like fighting with Logan, I just want to make things better so everyone can be happy. Now I regret that I even said it.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on the window, making me jump. I looked at my window and saw Logan.

"ROCKY, IS EVERYTHING FINE IN THERE?!" I heard my dad yell from downstairs.

"YES, I'M JUST GOING TO GO TO SLEEP EARLY TONIGHT!" I yelled back.

"ALRIGHT, GOODNIGHT SWEETHEART!" I hurriedly closed my door and ran back to the window, opening it.

"What do you think you're doing? My parents are right downstairs, if they find out you're in here without permission they're going k-" My words were cut off once his lips crashed into mines. I stumbled back a little, but he held my waist, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I really don't care about your parents catching me right now, I just want to make things right." He said softly against my lips.

"I'm sorry for even asking you about your mom. I knew how stressed you were about the situation, and I just came straight forward with the question."

"Don't ever apologize to me, you did nothing wrong. I'm the one that should be apologizing. You were just trying to help me, and I acted like a complete douche."

I hugged him, as he wrapped his arms tightly around my petite waist.

"Did you think about it, baby?" I whispered in his ear.

"I have. I'm not going to the funeral, but I want to visit her grave once dad is out of rehab."

I pulled away, smiling at him.

"That'll be the best decision."

He smiled back and kissed me again, slightly picking me up.

It feels so great not to fight anymore; this was the beginning of a new change.


	25. Chapter 25

*MONDAY*

-CeCe-

"Is he here yet?" Tinka nervously asked.

She's been like this for five minutes now.

"Would you relax? He's here, but he's talking to Brandi."

Brandi is a girl that in most of Rocky's classes than mines. I haven't really talked to her before, but from Rocky I heard she was a bit of a scatterbrain. But you got to be lying if you say she's ugly. She looked she came out of Teen Vogue magazine.

"I knew this was a bad idea! I'm crap compared to her." She said.

"Don't put yourself down Tinka, you've been on a date with him before."

"It wasn't necessarily a real date, Gunther told him to do it. This is the first date we'll have that's genuine."

"Then don't be so hard on yourself and just go with the flow, i'll be back."

I rubbed her back and began to make my way over to Ty's locker.

"Good morning, Ty." I greeted.

Brandi just stared at me; while Ty looked puzzled.

"CeCe? I'm pretty sure Rocky's here today." He chuckled, putting some books in his locker.

"I know she's here, I just want to talk to you.." My eyes fell upon Brandi, who was just twirling her hair.

"In private." I added.

"Oh..Brandi I need to talk to CeCe, is that fine?" He asked.

"Is she a sex friend?" She questioned.

How do you even ask that?

"No i'm a friend, so can you please let us talk in private, its urgent." I said, forcing a smile.

She rolled her eyes at me and made her way down the hall.

"This better be good CeCe, I was finally going to take Brandi Crawford out on a date."

"Actually, I came here to tell you that a special someone would like to go out with you."

"Really? Who?" He exclaimed.

"I can't say, she wanted it to be a surprise."

"Then how am I going to know who she is? The T man always knows whats coming for him."

I scoffed.

"Seriously? Who calls you the T man?"

"Lots of people."

I raised an eyebrow at him; making him roll his eyes.

"Fine, just me and my mom." He whispered.

My face just scrunched up at his confession.

"Oh okay..anyways, you could find out who she is." I stated.

"How?"

"Just be at Crusty's around 7:30 and she'll be wearing a bright pink bow."

"Anybody could be wearing that."

"Trust me Ty, you'll know."

The bell suddenly rung and everyone in the hallways began to go their separate ways.

"I got to get to Chemistry. Thanks C." He grabbed his backpack and ran down the hall.

Tinka came from behind the trash can and ran over to me.

"What did he say?"

"Just be there at 7:30 and wear a bright pink bow." I told her.

"How would you know I have a bright pink bow?" She shot at me.

"Oh trust me, everyone would know." I shot back, as we both walked upstairs to our classes.


	26. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

I have to say, its been amazing how you guys enjoy this story so much ! I had a whole vision for this and I was hoping it could some what happen in the show, but turns out I ended up getting disappointed. I have Demand on my TV, so I got to watch Future It Up earlier than others. I was expecting Rocky to be married to Logan and they have a kid or something, but the writers ended up putting Logan with CeCe. I just don't think Bella & Leo have that much chemistry to be a couple, that's just my opinion. After seeing that episode I have lost A LOT of faith in Rogan and I was extremely upset with the writers.

As much recognition Rogan has gotten, they chose to do the opposite of what everyone wanted. That was probably the only thing that didn't go right in that episode. Ty and Tinka decided to settle down, I was happy about that. Deuce and Dina are married with a lot of kids, I'm happy about that. CeCe ends up marrying her friends crush and Rocky acts like she doesn't have a care in the world about it, i'm fucking pissed.

It good writing this story, but i'm afraid this is the end. I'm still going to be on the Rogan wikia page if any of you wanna talk. My name is Roganshipper1. Take care, love you lots :) xx


End file.
